Heart of the Woman
by Adamant Eve aka anna-neko
Summary: Kenshin gets another visitor, and he's overseeing Kenshin's marriage proposal to Kaoru. This is a spin-off from "Mind of the Woman", and it ain't for the faint of heart.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Here's the spin-off to "Mind of the Woman" like I promised. It's a few parts. I SO want to keep this short. You're asking, why did I have to spin this off when Kenshin and Kaoru are still involved? You'll see when you read this. This is set between Kenshin admitting his feelings to Kaoru in "Mind of the Woman" and their eventual marriage. Between Parts 20 and 21.

Tanuki-chan (that darling author who has a great flair for comedy and WAFF) pointed out once that I liked putting supernatural twists to my stuff. Yep, I couldn't stress enough how much I dig doing that. I dunno. Maybe it's my frustration that I can't do that hocus-pocus stuff and magically turn over the creation of Rurouni Kenshin to me. 

More magic here, again! Bear with me folks. One day soon, I'll be able to write a fic that can be closer to reality. In the meantime, I will stay on this diamonds-in-the-sky phase. Also, major lime in here. Totally! If you can't stand Kenshin being…well, driven, I'd say don't read this fic. Kenshin more OOC than ever? Maybe, maybe not. Here's the question: Do any of you actually believe that Kenshin feels no desire for Kaoru? You've been warned! I dun want to get any flames that say, "Kenshin would never-ever think and act that way! You're such a lousy author, anna-neko! I hate you! I hate you!" 

I'm a hentai. So…there!

Japanese terms at the end of the whole ficcie. I'd read it too, if I were you. It's sort of like dessert.

Standard disclaimers will apply.

On with the story.

****

Heart of the Woman

Part I: Heart of the Woman…Libido of Battousai

Most men in this era, after having put up with the battles and testosterone inclined endeavors of the Boshin Civil Wars, have taken to liking the silent, domesticated, feminine ways of our womenfolk. Men want 'em to be cooks, seamstresses, flower arrangers, display items in the receiving room…that's what turns on most of the average burly manly-man Japanese.

Not me though. No sir-ee. I, Himura Kenshin, Himura Battousai to my enemies turned friends, and just plain Battousai to the arrogant bastards who still hate me, have more exotic tastes.

I prefer the strong, independent ones. Perhaps they couldn't cook, and they couldn't make flower arrangements to save their lives, but they sure can swing a wooden sword…

Woo-hoo…watching Kaoru training has been extraordinarily appealing of late. I pride myself for having an objective and detached attitude when it comes to sword skill, particularly when Kaoru is involved. I want her to keep improving, to gain the ability to defend herself adequately when I couldn't be around to protect her, but right now…let's just say I'm not exactly detached…

Put it this way, the only contributions I've made to her training so far involved words like, "Do it again," which was only constructive to my raging desire. 

I'm not quite sure what's come over me. Three months ago, when I finally got to tell Kaoru I love her, I was completely content with cuddling and taking care of her with shameless abandon. It was like that for about a month-and-a-half, earning Yahiko's numerous "blechs!" Sano's curled-lip grimaces, and driving Aoshi and Misao back to Kyoto before spring came around, but after that period of wholesome bliss, my feelings began to…shall I say, mature. 

I really shouldn't be surprised. Where most men would object to Kaoru being in a gi and hakama, I looked forward to it. I don't know if it's because she has that sexy swish when she executes a sword form that would have otherwise been impossible in a kimono, or if it's because a hakama has these two slits…

Oh jeez! This is more than ten years of celibacy catching up on me. I mean, let's face it. It was bound to happen. Only a matter of time before my delight of Kaoru's exceptional mind and exceptionally sweet affections would turn to her exceptionally great…physique. It's the training. The fine toning and shape. Good god. I'm not even going to go into how well she can kiss. 

I love her, but mercy me, love comes in many forms. Whenever I felt myself wanting her a bit too much, I found strength of restraint from her innocent, doe-like eyes. Problem is, the last time we…sparred, her eyes weren't so innocent, and they weren't so doe-like. No raccoon in there. Just smoldering, blue pools. I tell you, the _wakazashi_ had a hard time of it. 

Oro! What a horribly nasty pun! 

I would have started hyperventilating if Yahiko hadn't stormed through the porch and yelled at us to "Get a room!"

I ought to have pounded on the boy, but Kaoru was so embarrassed that she said we should get some sleep. I was more inclined to think I ought to get a splash of cold water. 

For goodness sakes, I thought I'd be distracted, what with the job I've taken and all. 

Saitoh had bitten on his pride and asked me to be bodyguard to this attaché whom, I was told, is a star-witness to some yakuza crime connected with theatre-front dealings. Yep, you guessed it. It's Hiro. The man who humiliated me in the theatre in front of Kaoru and the whole audience by calling me a scalper and getting me to pass out in the process. Life is full of delightful ironies. 

When Hiro saw me, he went on a rampage, saying that he wasn't going to be guarded by a fainting samurai. The self-consciousness I felt was immediately appeased by Saitoh's admission that I was the only one capable of beating him, the famed Mibu's Wolf. Quite coldly, I explained to Hiro that I had been suffering from an extreme bout of indigestion, and that such a thing would never happen if faced with real danger. Besides, I told him, if I was such a lousy swordsman, I would have lapped off his hand instead of his tickets. I think that was more than enough to convince him. 

Loathed on owing anyone any favors, especially me, Saitoh made out the pay to be really good. With what he's been paying me, I'd soon have enough to buy Kaoru a nice engagement ring, and give her an equally nice wedding. I've decided to go with the ring because…well, I screwed up the last one I gave her. Goodness, I should have known that ring was bad news after having found it in a catfish! Kaoru hates catfish! Feh! Talk about omens…I should have smelled its fishy stink a mile away!

On the whole, the job took much of my time. There are nights when I couldn't even come home at all. I think that only served to make me miss Kaoru and long for her presence to impossible levels, and vice versa. 

We certainly express this longing when the job grants me the occasional break. 

Frankly, I don't know how much more of this holding back I can stand.

Whatever my pervert and non-pervert feelings were, I suppose I was, in the words of Shinomori Aoshi, causing a racket in the cosmos, because _someone_ apparently picked up on my "inner struggle". 

They say lightning never strikes the same place twice. Whoever said that first was a moron. Because by Kami-sama, no sooner did I get over dealing with one visitor when I had to deal with another… 

The night was dark. It usually is, actually. But hey, I'm being mysterious here!

If I were better with my metaphors, I'd be holding a pen, not a sword! Although some would debate that a pen is mightier…feh! Where the _gozaru_ was I?

Oh yes, the dark night. 

Rain too, a freak spring shower, viciously pelting the roof of the house, complete with the flash of lightning and the loud clap of thunder. 

I lie awake in bed, wondering about what I should do if Kaoru starts shouting in fear. She had always been frightened of thunder. Now I'm more frightened than she is, of what a hormone-crazy boyfriend can do to her, that is. 

Waiting for her cries with some measure of dread and uncertainty, I was startled out of my wits when I heard something scraping the floor outside. 

I sat up in bed, straining my ears against the noise of the storm. 

It sounded like…someone dragging a sheathed sword along wood…

Yahiko?

I heard footsteps. Slow and heavy ones. That is not Yahiko.

Grabbing my sword, I rushed out of my room, crouched in the shadows. 

The footsteps mixed with the howl of the wind. I don't know what it is, but it got the hairs on my back to stand at attention. 

Shifting my eyes about, I skittered to the corners of the house, trying to find out where those footsteps were coming from.

Who the hell is this, walking through the house at this hour? 

Another enemy? Oh crapper, no. Please, I can do without Kaoru being kidnapped again. I can do without another challenge to the Hitokiri Battousai. 

My eye caught something turning another corner. Someone in white. 

I glared. 

__

Kisama, not this time!

Nobody's going to destroy Himura Kenshin's happiness again. _I've had it with party poopers!_

I followed with Hitokiri stealth. 

When I rounded the bend, I saw no one. 

Another prickly sensation went up my back. Must be the cold.

Sneaky bastard. 

__

"Himura…" came an eerie whisper, _right in my ear! _I even felt some sort of breath...

Shit! Who the heck was that? I spun to look behind me, my gaze moving around while dependable ole sakabatou was ready for use. 

I heard a door sliding open.

Goodness! _Somebody's_ going to get it from me if they're anywhere near Kaoru's room!

Speeding to the rooms, I noted that it was Yahiko's door that was sliding shut.

My mind was going from one thought to another. 

Oh man! I'll kill them if they lay a hand on the boy!

I charged with silent determination. I haven't felt this pissed off since Jin-eh had the nerve to take Kaoru away from me. With Enishi it was devastation, but with Jin-eh…let's just say Rakuninmura was far from my thoughts at the time. 

I reached Yahiko's door and flung it open, unsheathing my sword and ready to pounce at any sign of danger. 

Then there was silence.

Yahiko stared up at me with perplexed eyes, getting ready to pull the sheets over himself but frozen in mid-pull. 

I looked around for any sign of an intruder.

"Dammit Kenshin! Don't you know how to knock?" Yahiko suddenly demanded, a frown on his face.

My gaze returned to him. "Where is he?"

"Eh? Where's who?" He asked, perplexity and irritation apparent in his voice. "Can't a person go to the bathroom around here and not be assassinated?"

Ouch. Bathroom? Okay, so he took a leak. It could have been him, but those footsteps…they weren't the footsteps of an eleven-year-old. 

I sighed, still tense from the scare. "I am sorry, Yahiko-kun, but this unworthy one--"

__

"Himura…"

I clutched to a stance again, turning abruptly from Yahiko's room and towards the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Yahiko somewhat frantically. 

Yahiko scowled. "I should've known you lost your marbles when you fell in love with Ugly," he muttered, tucking himself back into bed. "Close the door, will ya? You're letting the cold in."

A superbly loud crack thundered from the skies, startling even Yahiko and me in the process. It was also precisely at that moment Kaoru's frightened scream pierced the air.

Yahiko cursed and jumped out of bed.

I didn't even take time to utter an oath. I ran to her room with Yahiko in tow and we barged in, half expecting to see a stranger looming over her.

We saw nothing but a bundled and shivering form in the middle of her futon, whimpering a bit as the after-rumbles of the thunder sounded. She was alone.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Yahiko groaned.

"Great! The sissy-hag scared me shitless out of bed and now I have to get myself sleepy again," Yahiko complained. "What the hell does a person have to do to get some decent zzzs around here?" 

"My love," I said, going to her and kneeling by her futon. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, soothing a hand on her blanketed back.

Uncoiling from her tight ball, she threw back her sheets and sought comfort in my embrace. Oro! I can actually feel her heart hammering through her chest! She's so afraid! 

Yahiko rolled his eyes around. "G'Night. I'm going back to bed," he muttered, shutting the door as he left. 

"Kaoru, is it the thunder?" I asked, nuzzling her sleep-disheveled hair with my nose. 

She nodded without leaving the solace of my arms. "I'm sorry I scared you, Kenshin," she said, her voice muffled by my sleeping robe. "It's just…the first night I was really alone…when daddy went off to war…there was a storm…"

My heart wrenched. So that's why…I had no idea it was like that. I had just thought it was an ordinary childhood fear. I didn't know it ran so deep. 

Well, if her thudding heart was any indication…

"Hush…" I said soothingly. "It's alright. You're not alone anymore, Kaoru."

She gave a sigh and we stayed the way we were in silence, the steady beat of the rain calming both our rattled nerves. 

After a while, Kaoru pulled a bit away from me, smiling with little trace of the fear. "Arigato, Kenshin. I feel better now. I think I'll be able to--"

Her assurances were cut short by another blast of thunder, and she henceforth dove into my arms with a yelp.

"It's alright…" I whispered in her ear.

"K-Kenshin…can you…stay here…?"

I think that pounded more into my ears than the thunder ever did. Alrightee now. Who am I gonna do?

I mean…! WHAT am I gonna do?!

Oh brother. I'm having bad thoughts already!

Have to stay in control. Hiko didn't beat and pummel me into learning self-defiance just to go crazy with it sleeping next to this gorgeous…and utterly soft…

Yaaaarrrrgh! I can't do this!

"Please?" She piped.

I groaned inwardly. Heel, little-Kenshin.

Hiten Mitsurugi…Hiten Mitsurugi…Hiten Mitsurugi…I am one with the cosmos… 

"Alright, Kaoru," I replied, trying to keep a straight face. "This unworthy one will stay right here. I will protect you from the thunder."

Kaoru giggled and got ready to sink into the sheets.

It's SO not helping that her robe is loosening at the front. 

Bugger! If I can just close it a bit, this wouldn't be so hard.

Oro! It's an unintended pun! I swear!

When she was lying down, she scooted a bit to the side and held up the blanket for me to get into. 

Anything to get my eyes off her exposure. 

Lying down beside her, she fixed the blanket so it would be more secure over us and she shifted.

Kaoru snuggled against me, resting her head on one of my arms and nuzzling her nose against my chest. I can feel her warm breath and the slight press of her hip. 

I can't even begin to tell anyone how that felt.

I put my other arm around her waist. The closeness is nice. 

So I shouldn't do that if I want to stay in control. But…bite me! Couldn't blame me for liking it anyway!

"Are you comfy, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Y-Yes," I replied. This is going to be a long night.

Another clap of thunder. 

She gave a whimper, and she shuddered, shaking in my arms. 

My poor Kaoru. If only I could wipe that trauma away. If only I could make her less frightened. It pains me to think of the times she didn't have anyone to comfort her during storms like this before. 

"Kaoru, it's alright," I cooed, lifting her face by her chin. "It's just a very loud sound. It can't hurt you."

"I--I feel like such a baby," she replied, blushing. 

That adorable blush. I smiled and pushed some hair from off her forehead. "Go to sleep, my love. This unworthy one is not going anywhere. I promise."

She smiled and then did the unthinkable. She _purrrrrred_, with her eyes closing and all that.

Love and lust combined, it's deadly I tell you! Deadly!

Ooooh! Himura! C-Calm down! Don't look at her lips!

But I can't help it…it so beautiful…

She…moistened her lips with her tongue.

Oh sweet Lord! To hell with it! I'm lying beside the woman I love on a futon and I have my arms around her! Before that I roamed the country for ten years without getting some! What the hell does the rest of Japan expect of me, restraint? I dare anyone to have restraint under the same circumstances! 

Lips, hers, mine.

I kissed her. That's right! I kissed her! So shoot me! Stone me to death! Just…just let me finish what I started, will you?

And who am I to stop when she started kissing back anyway? 

I'm just an unworthy ex-rurouni. That's all. Poor me. Poor, poor me. 

Especially when my poor little tongue began caressing hers.

Have sympathy on the ex-rurouni whose spent more than a decade without some much needed TLC.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around my neck and coaxed me to roll her beneath me. 

Oh my goodness…much obliged…

__

"Hiiiimuraaaaa…"

What the--again?

I pulled my lips away, my breathing gone ragged. I looked up and over my shoulder. "D-Did you hear that?"

"No," she replied, grabbing me by the collar of my robe and claiming my lips once more.

If she says she heard nothing, then I heard nothing. No need to argue with her, right?

I can feel her hands slipping inside my robe. 

No, no, no! We mustn't! I mustn't! We're not…married yet!

All right, voice of reason trying to clamor for some foothold here!

"K-Kaoru," I said, trying to get a word in between the kissing. "Are you sure this is…?"

"Kenshin…_shut-UP!_" She moaned, almost sounding frustrated. 

Hell, I tried. No one could say I didn't. Let it be placed on record that I… 

__

"Hiiiiiiimuraaaa…"

Not hearing it. Figment of my imagination. A result of hormones raging throughout my entire body. Delirium in the blessed madness…

Footsteps…again…

Not Yahiko's.

Heading straight for this room in slow, deliberate strides.

It's really wrecking the mood. Oh but those footsteps! Can't Kaoru hear them?

"Kaoru…" I struggled to say, my body-sense warring with my common sense as I kissed her and as my hand stubbornly refused to stop pulling at her sash. "I just have to…see…"

"Then see," she breathed, putting a tentative kiss on my throat.

I can tell she meant something else other than what I thought I was hearing outside her room. 

She couldn't be blamed for that. I was trying to get her sash off while I said what I said. What is she supposed to think?

"No, I mean…outside…"

"There's nothing there, Kenshin," she said, pushing off some of my robe from off my shoulder. 

At this point, it wouldn't take much to convince me, so I closed my eyes, gliding my hand to caress her neck, and then kiss it. 

Her neck did this sultry little arch that would have driven me completely insane if the hair on my back didn't begin to rise yet again.

What the heck is wrong with me? Wasn't I supposed to feel…oh I don't know, hot? Have I been so long without it that my body isn't reacting correctly anymore?

Kaoru gasped, freezing all of a sudden.

I think she realized what we were doing and was suddenly terrified of the thought. 

Oh man, of course I'll stop. For her, I can stop anytime, but God! It's gonna hurt! Muscle cramps and everything. 

"Kaoru, if you don't want to, it's okay," I said, panting. I looked at her face.

Shock was written all over it. 

Well, I think that's just a wee bit extreme…

"Himura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Barked an absolutely unfamiliar voice.

I didn't even bother to see who it was. I sprung to my feet, grabbing my reversed edge sword, my _sakabatou_, nearby and faced whoever. Standing between Kaoru and the source of the voice, I clutched into position, not caring if I looked a bit ruffled from my tumble with Kaoru.

It was a man. Taller than me but just slightly. He had long flowing black hair, tied loosely at the back. He stood calm, composed, not at all discomfited by my threatening glare. Actually, he looked pissed. Extremely so. 

"Identify yourself, I say!" I demanded, sizing him up. He wore a white gi and hakama. Yes, quite possibly the flash of white I spotted earlier. On his hip was a bokken. A strange one. It didn't look like it was made of wood. Ivory? Funny, I didn't know one can have ivory in that length. I must be wrong. If the muscles on his arms are any indication, he has certainly held a sword. 

He was about to speak to me when his gaze turned to Kaoru who had sat up on the futon, the expression of appalled wonder still on her face. A worried frown knotted the man's eyebrows. 

Kaoru gasped, her eyes widening, mouth hanging open.

"Y-You can see me?" He asked Kaoru a little hesitantly.

"O…" Kaoru began.

I thought she was going to say "Oro!" I'm certainly inclined to do so, but what she said next blew me totally off course.

"O.._tousan…?"_

Did she just call him _Father?!?!_ B-But…HE'S DEAD!

The man sighed and shook his head. "Ho boy…somebody screwed up…"

Kaoru's eyes promptly rolled up into her head and she fainted. 

Author's note: Kewl…isn't this a nice little reunion? Well, go on. Next chapter. 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Did you see that coming? You probably did. I'm such a freak. 

No more lime here. Sorry. But it'll be as scandalous as ever. Since Kamiya Tetsuro is a mystery to all of us, I can pretty darn well have a free hand at him. He'll be the girlfriend's father every boyfriend has nightmares about.

Standard disclaimers apply.

On with the story. 

****

Heart of the Woman

Part II: Daddy's Girl

"Oro!" I cried in surprise. Then I set my face into an angry frown directed at the man in front of me. "You'll pay for that, I say!"

"Me?!" Cried the man incredulously. "You had your tongue shoved down my daughter's throat! I should be beating the crap out of you!"

Daughter? Daughter he says? Why, I ought to…

"Who are you?" I asked the man in a calm voice. "Why have you come impersonating Kaoru's father? He has been dead for years."

"I am aware of that," replied the man wearily. "I was slashed front and back. I _was there!_ How could I forget?"

I growled. Smart aleck, are you? Well, I'll just let him know how "un-smart" it was for him to come here, pretending and what not. "Whoever you are, I won't let you do this to Kaoru. Get out of her house!"

"It's my house too, you know," he said off-handedly.

He's going to see this to the end. He really will. This guy's nuts!

He rolled his eyes around and sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I'm not exactly thrilled to catch my daughter in the middle of foreplay. And I had certainly _not_ expected her to see me. You were the only one who was supposed to see me and get spooked. So for the life of me…that is…for the death of me, I couldn't figure out how the after-life struck Kaoru off the _spooking_ list but forgot to strike her off the _seeing_ list."

He's…He's insane. "You're crazy," I said with some measure of disbelief. "Get out. Before I throw you out."

"Goodness…Tomoe wasn't kidding when she told me you're overprotective of Kaoru," he said with a chuckle.

So now he's adding Tomoe into the mix, is he? 

He stepped forward.

"Stay back," I warned him with an angry glare. 

And boy am I pissed to the high heavens. Not only is he a complete stranger inside our home, impersonating Kaoru's father, he had also managed to barge into her room unnoticed, thus interrupting a perfectly good start to what would have perhaps been the most spectacular lovemaking I have had the privilege to be part of! 

Am I being judgmental? No. I don't think so. 

"I couldn't possibly hurt you even if I want to kick your ass right now," he told me with a scowl. "Do you realize that my hime-chan is a pure and virtuous…"

All right, that's it! I, of all people, know perfectly well how pure and virtuous Kaoru is and I don't need some weirdo lecturing me about it! "Very well then, I shall escort you out. And you better come quietly, or I will be forced to use my sword on you."

He didn't step back as I walked towards him. He merely smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, folding them one above the other and waiting for me to do what I promised. 

I gave him a look of suspicion.

"Well?" He asked. "I thought you said you were going to escort me out? So, escort already."

I sighed in annoyance and grabbed his arm.

There was cold. Bitter cold, like unrelenting ice, as my hand passed right through him. I think even the hair on my head stood on end that very moment.

I looked at my hand, my eyes widening and then I looked at him in disbelief.

It couldn't be. This must be a dream. But that cold! No dream could be this real. 

Am I to understand that I am standing in front of a ghost? 

I shut my eyes and opened them again. He's still there.

Cautiously, I reached out to him one more time. The tips of my fingers dipped into his phantasmal form and the numbing chill spread through me so quickly that I instantly pulled back my hand.

I couldn't say anything. Couldn't _think_ anything.

He grinned and bent over to me. Our faces were so close that I could feel the freezing temperature emanating from him. 

"Boo!" He said, pulling back and laughing heartily, palms at his sides.

He shouldn't laugh like that. He shouldn't. What if his head falls off or something…I'd have a heart attack. 

I imagine that I had gone so deathly pale that the two of us, the ghost and I, would have been mistaken for buddies by the other spooks. 

And then it occurred to me. Something he's been telling me from the very beginning. This man…this ghost…is Kaoru's father…

Kamiya Tetsuro…the daddy…and he caught us…no, _me_ having it out with his baby girl…

"HOLY _DE GOZARU!!!"_ I shrieked, falling to my knees and palms before him, touching my forehead to the floor over and over. My fear of having to talk to a ghost overcome by my fear of having to talk to _Kamiya Tetsuro's _ghost. "A thousand apologies! I am very, very sorry! I didn't mean to touch your daughter! Well, I did, but I love her very much and I wasn't thinking with my head!"

"Oh? Seemed like you had a lot of _head_ into it," he said sternly. 

"Oro!" That was so nasty I could die! But I think kissing daddy ass is the best option at this moment. Antagonizing him will do me no good whatsoever. "I-It will never happen again! I swear it on my honor!"

The feral smirk on his face would have reduced me to oblivion if smiles could do that. "You better believe it! At least, not while you haven't married her! You _will_ marry her, won't you? You're not just going to pick up and leave after you've had your way with her, are you?"

"Of course not!" I responded, shocked that he would even think me capable of doing such a horrible thing. "I _will_ marry Kaoru-dono…"

"So it's back to 'dono' now that I'm here?"

Why is he making this so difficult? 

__

Well, duh! Caught in bed with his daughter? I dunno about you rurouni, but…figure it out!

Alright, Battousai makes sense, as usual. 

"Unless you want her to beat you to a pulp," began Kamiya Tetsuro, pointing to Kaoru's passed out form on the futon. "I suggest you drop the honorific."

"Yes sir. Of course," I responded, still keeping my head low. 

"What I wouldn't give to materialize right now and Kamiya Kasshin you…" he growled.

Great first impression here, Himura. Why don't you just tell him you've killed a hoard of people, not to mention your ex-wife, remained jobless for more than a decade, and made his daughter miserable for two years of it? Then again, he probably knows that…

"This unworthy one…"

"Oh, you better believe you're unworthy!" Kamiya Tetsuro barked. "Taking advantage of my little princess like that! You ought to be thankful I'm a ghost!"

He wouldn't believe how grateful I am about that.

"Now," he said, straightening his clothes and squaring his shoulders. "Let me just fix some of the confusion…"

Lightning and thunder blared from above, enveloping the already eerie atmosphere with lights and sounds. Could he be any scarier?

"There! Now when Kaoru-chan wakes up in the morning, all you have to do is convince her that what happened was all a weird dream," he ordered me.

"Oro! How am I suppose to do that?" I asked him in wonder.

He gave me an annoyed scowl. "Well, I don't know. Am I supposed to do every damn thing around here? When she wakes up, she won't be able to see me anymore. As much as I want to talk to her, the after-life committee thought it wouldn't be wise. I think so too. It wouldn't be progressive for her. I came here to teach you a thing or two, and thank goodness I came just in time. You and your hormones…like a teenager! I had expected more from a thirty-year-old swordsman like yourself."

Like a teenager, he says. I refrained from saying that Kaoru would have the same effect from men of all ages. No need to get him angrier. "I will try Kamiya-sama…"

"Try? There isn't an option, Himura. I expect results," he told me.

Jeez! Who died and appointed _him_ king? 

Well…_he_ died. And I'm romancing his daughter. Also, he caught us in the most uncompromising position…

"Now let's go someplace else. I'm here on a mission. Unfinished business, you see," he said, snapping his finger. "Chup-chup! I can't stay here forever, you know. God knows…I'm not waiting up for the honeymoon."

I groaned and looked over my shoulder at Kaoru. Well, she didn't look comfortable, but she certainly looked delectable with her half-open robe…

Kamiya-sama gave a cough. "Your eyes are roving."

Lowering my head almost instantly, I made an appeal, which I swear has nothing to do with my teenage hormones. "Umm…could I at least make Kaoru more comfortable? It's a cold night and if I don't fix her, she'll have a bad neck in the morning."

He squinted lopsidedly, one eye directed at me as if he were peering into my very soul. 

I almost busted a vein trying to do the rurouni innocence deal flawlessly.

"I'll give you three minutes," he conceded. "I'll be outside. Longer than three minutes and I'm coming back in, and if I catch you doing something fishy again…so help me!"

"This unworthy one promises to be good!" I cried, turning red in the face. "Thank you, Kamiya-sama, for your trust."

"Hmph! Trust…I thought I did. You didn't touch her for two years, and a month after admitting your feelings for her, you start doing the horny-monkey thing…"

Horny-monkey? Please, Kamiya-sama…CUT ME SOME FRIGGIN' SLACK!

Kamiya-sama evaporated through the door like any self-respecting ghost. I think that gave me a whole new bunch of heebie-jeebies. 

As soon as he was gone, I skittered to Kaoru's side and tried to be as virtuous about the task as possible. Knowing Kaoru's father was outside gave me enough motivation to hold fast to my promises without much effort. 

Finally, I tucked the blanket snuggly around her. 

She shifted a bit but did not wake up. 

I looked at her peaceful face and I sighed wearily. 

The entire after-life is breathing down my neck for the sake of Kaoru and me. First Tomoe and now Kamiya-sama. I know I've never lived a normal life, but…man, this takes the cream. 

I bent down to place a tender kiss on Kaoru's forehead. 

"Sleep tight, my love," I whispered. "Your father has come back from the grave to haunt me and has promised to make my life a living hell if I stay with you tonight…"

"I heard that!" Kamiya-sama cried from the hallway outside.

I shook my head slightly then brought my gaze back to Kaoru. "You understand, don't you dearest?"

"Hmm," she grumbled, snuggling a bit more into the sheets.

I smiled and sat for a few more moments just to watch her sleep. 

"Alright, time's up," Kamiya-sama said, poking his spectral head through the door.

I rose to my feet and walked to the door. 

This is going to be a long night. 

The mayhem continues…


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: I dunno why I have to write an AN all the time. Heck, just don't pay any attention to me. Oh, now I remember. I want you all to know that I know nothing about Japan's ancient geography, so I have no idea if Omiya already existed as a name during the Meiji. All I know is that now, Tokyo and Omiya are very close. I was thinking of using Yokohama, but I don't know if it's close enough to Edo. If anyone out there can give me more accurate names and locations of the Meiji geography, it will be very much appreciated.

Standard disclaimers apply.

****

Heart of the Woman

Part III: Your Mission, Himura…

"I'd like to talk in the dojo, if you don't mind," Kamiya-sama said. 

"Oro! But it's raining cats…"

All Kamiya-sama had to do was arch an eyebrow at me.

"As I was saying, I likes cats," I muttered. "At least let me get my jacket, if you'll allow…"

"Hurry it up. I haven't got much time."

Feh! If he didn't have much time, then he shouldn't have proposed going all the way to the dojo to talk. Are all ghosts so demanding? Tomoe certainly pushed her weight around, last time I recall. 

I hurried to my room and brought out my jacket from my meager wardrobe. 

I considered sneaking into Kaoru's room to get her parasol. Of course, fat chance of that happening with Kamiya-sama's eye on me. 

When I was sufficiently attired, I hurried through the rain to get to the dojo. I didn't see Kamiya-sama anywhere as I made my way through the slush and puddles, but I had no doubt in my mind that he would be waiting for me in the training hall when I got there.

I arrived in the dojo drenched to the last strand of my hair. I looked like something the cat dragged in. 

Another dratted pun. Thank goodness no one is hearing my thoughts. 

"You're looking a bit under the weather," Kamiya-sama said with a smirk.

Just my luck Kaoru's father is a wise guy. 

"You don't think that's funny?" He asked.

Oh, I'm sorry. Is that my cue to laugh? 

Aha-har…ahaha-harmph…

He glared at me menacingly.

Kamiya Tetsuro: Father of the woman I love. Himura Kenshin: Baka boyfriend who would probably only find salvation in keeping his lips along the perimeter of the father's butt.

I threw back my head and laughed through my nose.

Kamiya-sama gave a derisive snort. "You can be such a wimp, Himura. It wasn't _that_ funny. If you're going to do some ass-kissing, at least do it with style."

I ran my hand down my face in frustration and looked at him with stricken eyes. "Goodness…" I groaned, practically sobbing. "I beseech you, what do you want from this unworthy one?" 

He paid no heed to my entreaty. "We'll get to that in a while," he said, beginning to circle me while he scrutinized me head to foot. "Let me just look at the monkey my daughter has decided to fall in love with."

I sighed and stood with my shoulders slumped, letting him give me the once over. Haven't I suffered enough humiliation in one night? 

"Good stance. Hair may be a bit weird, but I imagine my daughter likes it. She was never conventional. You've got that idiotic look on your face, but I'm pretty sure that's just an act…"

Idiotic?

"Teeth, Himura." He suddenly said.

"P-Pardon me?" I asked, perplexed.

"You teeth. Show me your teeth."

I don't know how much more I can take this. 

I bared my teeth for him and involuntarily let out a growl in the process. 

He peered at them critically. "Say ah."

Oh, fer cripe's sake…! "Aaaaah…"

Kamiya-sama arched an eyebrow as he observed the nooks and crannies of my insides, then he nodded. "Good choppers you got there, Himura. You're of a good stock."

Why do I suddenly feel like a horse?

"You seem like a good man, Himura. Even if you _were_ the great Hitokiri Battousai," he said.

I think…I began to sweat at that very moment. 

"You saved a lot of lives in spite of yourself. Built this era for my little princess."

It couldn't possibly be this easy…

"How are you planning to support my princess after you marry?" He suddenly asked.

I knew it! I just knew it!

"Umm…this unworthy one has a job right now…"

"And you will keep this job?"

"Such jobs like it…"

Kamiya-sama shrugged. "Of course, I'd prefer you to have a more lucrative career, but hey, what can I do? I'm dead, ey?" He followed it up with a morbid laugh. 

Why does he have to CREEP ME OUT all the time?

"Let's just get one thing straight," Kamiya-sama said, looking me directly in the eyes. "Like my daughter, I don't care about your past. I care about the present, and the future. If you hurt her, or neglect her, in any way, in any context, I'm going to make you wish you were never born, in the most horrible way you can imagine."

Gulp.

"Are we clear on that?" He asked, his stare bearing me down.

"C-Certainly…crystal, in fact," I replied, almost in a squeak. 

Kamiya-sama gave a nod of approval. "Good! Fast learner too! I'm beginning to like my monkey-future-son-in-law."

__

Try getting a lecture from a ghost giving you the evil eye. See if you don't learn your lessons just as fast if not faster.

"Now let's get down to business…monkey," he said, then he laughed, slapping his leg. "Oh, I kill me! Oh that's right, I can't! I'm already dead!"

His humor, to say the least, is macabre when it isn't lousy. 

Well, he _has_ been dead for more than four years. I bet he has a swingin' bunch in the after-life. I just bet they're a load of laughs. A pack of dead guys and gals who just love to party. Telling dead-guy jokes for all eternity. 

"The missus wanted to meet you," Kamiya-sama said as I sat in front of him. I noticed that he wasn't actually on the floor. He was levitating about an inch.

"Kaoru's mother?"

"Oh no. I got married to this young broad in the after-life. Sweet Philly…OF COURSE Kaoru's mom! Who else would it be?" He intoned. 

Shees! _Sor-ree! _Bite my head off, why don't you? "I apologize, that I do," I responded solemnly.

"It's alright," he said, taking a calming breath. "Anyway, Kieko wanted to be the one to get over here, you know, to fix this? But I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable with me. You know, us being both swordsmen and in the war and all."

Kieko-dono…oh why didn't you insist upon it? 

"And the committee wouldn't allow both of us to go, so here I am," Kamiya-sama continued. "I've come here to make sure you get your marriage proposal right."

I stared at him for a moment, then I spoke. "That's very kind of you Kamiya-sama, but you came all the way from the after-life just to show me how to pop the question?"

He blinked at me tolerantly. "Have you ever done it before?"

I managed to find the guts to give him a look of disdain. "So I didn't propose to Tomoe, but goodness! It's not like it's something that can be perfected by practice, don't you know."

"Don't get smart with me boy," he warned. 

I shut my trap, chastised.

"Anyway," he went on. "This is a very special proposal. Frankly, it's not how you do it. It's this: Your mission, Himura, is to go to Omiya, look for Nurihito Aiko and purchase a vase etched and painted with an image of a rune katana on its face."

"Oro!" I cried. "What would I do with a vase? And all the way to Omiya?"

"Yes, from Nurihito Aiko. She sells pots. Ask anyone there and they'd point you to her."

"I'm not exactly rolling in money, Kamiya-sama! What money I have I'm saving to buy Kaoru a ring and give her a nice wedding!"

Kamiya-sama waved a hand in front of him and scoffed. "Nonsense. You'll have enough even after you make the purchase. That vase has special properties, and when you find Nurihito-san, tell her Kamiya Tetsuro sent you. She'll give you a discount. When you get that vase, I'll be seeing you again. I'll tell you what to do with it after."

"But my job…"

"It'll all be settled tomorrow," Kamiya-sama said. "And Saitoh will give you your fabulous bonus. My friend in the after-life committee has told me as much."

"And what am I going to tell Kaoru?"

"Tell her there's something you have to do…"

I interjected at once. "She'll never let me go without her! She has this fear that I'll pick up and leave…"

Kamiya-sama shook his head. "You _must_ do this alone simply because letting her know will ruin everything."

"Eh?"

"Put it this way: if she finds out about something…she'll hate me forever."

Oro…that sounded serious. 

Well now, of course I'll do this, but (groan) this isn't going to be easy.

"You must leave for Omiya once you get your bonus. Purchase round trip tickets so that you can be back here by midnight. Then I'll meet you back here, say…one-thirty-ish?"

I gave him my rurouni grin. "Do you think we can make it two-ish? Kaoru will certainly be throttling me around that time for leaving at all. I need a few minutes-ish to get away with my life-ish, don't you know."

"Are you sassing me?" He demanded, glaring at me.

Eep! Me and my mouth, with a foot and all! "Never! Of course not, Kamiya-sama!"

"Good. So, are we clear on the first phase of the mission?"

I groaned again. I seem to have been doing a lot of that in the past hour. "First phase? You mean there's another phase?"

He grinned. "Just one more and it's done. Don't you worry. After all of it, you'll be grateful. I promise you."

"His Master's words are such a comfort…"

"Sassing."

"Erm…right. Zip."

Kamiya-sama smiled lopsidedly. "Good monkey. We're done for the night. Go back to sleep now. You'll need your strength in the morning. Oh, and when you see Nurihito-san, tell her the Sun always rises in the West."

Before I could protest and tell him that the sun does _not_ rise in the west, Kamiya-sama's image faded away to nothingness.

Go back to sleep, he says. Need my strength in the morning, he says.

Dammit! I can't believe I'm being bossed around by a ghost! "Go to Omiya my behind…"

Lightning flashed and then the sky roared in a deafening blast.

Gurk! "I'M THERE! I'M THERE!"

To be continued…

Author's Note: I'm so evil…Ken-chan! Anna-neko luvvvs youuuuu.


	4. INTERMISSION

Author's not: Here're a few Japanese terms I used (I only put this when I feel I've used more than usual): ****

Japanese 101 by anna-neko

Educational Credentials on the wonderful Japanese Language: Zero. Nada. Unless you count anime with subtitles, fanfiction and the occasional gorge in the local Japanese restaurant. "Irrashaimase!" is the first Japanese word I learned. "Sushi" being the next. Yummm….

  1. Bokken - Wooden sword in place of the real thing. Saitoh would call it a "sissy-stick" 

  2. Hentai - Pervert. Can also be "ecchi" and "sukebe", and most times "me".

  3. Gi - Robe-like shirt. Used by samurai. Pink if you're Kenshin. 

  4. Hakama - Samurai pants with slits from waist to mid-thigh. It isn't for aesthetics nor is it for hentais like me who could peep in on some Kenshin booty. It's just that there were no such things as garters and zippers at the time (I think at least in Meiji Japan), so they had to make those slits so that the wearer can get into the damn things. It's tied up by a sash at the waist. Unfortunately for me, the rest of Kenshin's gi, which is tucked into his pants, covers the skin that might have shown through it.

  5. Kata - Forms for martial arts.

  6. Tanuki - Racoon. I prefer it to "skunk" as some have termed it.

  7. Wakazashi - A short sword. I think I had an ample enough discussing of this in my author's note of "Mind of the Woman" Parts 11-12.

  8. Oro - Kenshin's exclamation of surprise. Here's how I described it in one of my un-posted fics, courtesy of Kaoru's thoughts: 
__

I swear, it's Kenshin's all purpose Save-Your-Ass word. It's what he says when he doesn't know what to say; it's what he says when he knows what to say but doesn't want to say it; and it's also what he says when he figures that whatever he says will do no earthly good for him. 

The others think it's what he says when he's surprised. The day Kenshin is surprised is the day I can pull a diamond out of my butt hole. Do they expect me to believe that the skilled and most feared assassin Japan has ever known can be surprised by edged retorts and displays of insanity from his circle of crazy friends? It's an act, I tell you. 

  9. Kisama - "You" impolitely. It can translate to bastard, depending of the intensity in which it is said. But I've noticed that in anime, it can be used casually to someone whom a character is openly pissed off about, but not necessarily the "bastard" type. 

  10. Sakabatou - A reversed edge blade. Now who in their right mind would carry around a sakabatou? Kenshin would. Frankly, when the police see him wearing it and decide that he isn't dangerous because it's reversed, I say, "Duh! He just has to flip it over to chop-chop his enemy!" But then, I'm always on Kenshin's side, so…

  11. Yakuza - Gang. Organized crime sort of thing. 

(*Godfather music plays in the background and Sano swivels around in a chair to face the audience*) "Iz can tow wiz mi da muz fuz of fut in cutin…" He says in an emphysemic-Brando drawl while making small bobbing motions with his hand, palm open, fingers together. 

I look at him like he was stupid. "What?" 

Sano stands up and glares at me, then he pulls out a whole wad of stuff from his mouth, flinging it at my face. "I said, I can't talk with my damn mouth full of fucking cotton!"

"Oro!"

  12. Kuso - Cuss word. Mustn't utter in front of parents. Well, at least if they're Japanese or if they could understand it. Since my parents aren't Japanese nor could they understand it, I use it. On the dinner table even.

  13. Gomen - Sorry. 

  14. Sessha - "This unworthy one". If you're Kenshin, it means "I". Isn't he just a self-deprecating SWEETY? There's nothing "sessha" about our rurouni. If only I can tell him that in person, where I can convince him…I can be very persuasive. However, since he's a cartoon and I only act like one, it ain't possible. I'd have to live my fantasies in lemon-fics and the occasional doujinshi. 

  15. Busu - Hag. Personally, I think Yahiko ought to get his eyes checked. Him and Ranma together. They're even blinder than Mousse.

  16. Koishii - Awwww! This means "darling". I dunno how this started, but it seems to be Kenshin's favorite endearment for Kaoru. Maybe in the twisted world of fanfiction, we authors made it his favorite. 

  17. Douka shita de gozaru ka? - "Is there something wrong?" Kenshin style. He does that "de gozaruyo/ka" thing a lot. He sounds funny, but it's his _thing_. It smacks of politeness. That's all the "de gozaru" is. It kinda means nothing. It just indicates a formality of some sorts. But Kenshin has adapted it so much into his speech pattern that he uses it _ALL THE TIME_. 

  18. Arigato - Do I have to define this? Ok, fine! It's "Thank you"! 

  19. Daijobu de gozaru yo - "It's alright" the way Kenshin would say it. Most people would say it like this: "Daijobu desu yo", or "Daijobu desu" or just plain "Daijobu". I would say it this way: "Oh, shape up you sissy! You're alive, aren't you?"

  20. Chibi - "Little" or perhaps in Kenshin's case no-so-little? Argh! Fantasy! Stop it right now, anna-neko! You've had your fill in this fic and in "The Fires of Amber"! Dun be greedy.

  21. Hai - Yes. Sweet word. You know why? Here are a few examples to illustrate: 

    1. "Kaoru, I love you. Do you love me?" Kaoru's reply, "Hai."

    2. "Kaoru, I love you. Will you marry me?" Kaoru's reply, "Hai."

    3. "Kaoru, there's an itch on my back that sessha can't reach, can you scratch it for me?" Kaoru's reply, "Hai."

    4. "Kaoru, I know the wedding's next week, but sessha loves you very much, so do you think we could…" Kaoru's reply, "Nice try, Kenshin."

  1. Ne? - "Right?" Personally, I think this is very important. Behold the comparison:

Situation 1: Using "Right"

Driver: Where to next?

Navigator: Turn left.

D: Left?

N: Right.

D: So we turn right?

N: No, you moron! We turn left!

D: I said that the first time! Then you tell me right!

N: I was saying you were right to turn left!

Driven and Navigator promptly plummets to their death in a construction pit.

Situation 2: Using "Ne"

D: Where to next?

N: Turn left.

D: Left, ne?

N: Hai.

Driver and Navigator get safely to their destination.

Do you see its importance now? Never underestimate the power of a two-letter word. (And if it's in Japanese, it's just one character)

  2. Otousan - Father. Big Daddy. Pop Diddy. The whole shenanigan, because goodness, I've made Kamiya Tetsuro THE man of the hour, haven't I? 

  3. Ojiisan - Grandfather. 

  4. Sumimasen - This can also be "sorry" but it's more flexible. It can be "Pardon me" or "Excuse me"

  5. Oyasumi - Good night. And on this note…

Ja, mata ato de! 

(Bye! 'Till the next chapter!)


	5. Part 4

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took so long. All week I've got all these social obligations and work-related load…which has only made me crazier, so I guess you can say it's a good thing, ne? Can anyone tell me what the currency was at the time? Particularly the coins? I'm not even sure if it was already called "Yen" at the time. This detail has been a particular trial for me. Let me know if you have any info…I shall be eternally grateful! 

Standard disclaimers apply. RK not mine…don't sue me. 

****

Heart of the Woman

Part IV: Phase One

I stepped off the train and found myself on the Omiya train station at Eleven a.m. It wasn't very busy, considering not many people travel this time of year. No, travel in this cool spring-season is reserved for wimps like me who couldn't say no to dead girlfriend's fathers.

"What the heck are we doing here anyway, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked when he stepped off beside me.

I sighed. "I already said I came here to buy something," I replied wearily.

Yes, the rooster-head is with me, and yes, it's because of Kaoru.

When I told her I had to leave for Omiya today and I couldn't give her a reason as to why, she began to cry.

I felt like such a jerk! 

Anyway, tears right? And I totally panicked, so in my flurry, I told her I'd bring Sano along just to make her feel secure that I'd return. That got her to stop crying, but my coffers were no better for it. There was no way in hell that Sano would spring for tickets as a favor to me. So naturally, I had to buy the tickets for Sano as well. 

I could kill Kamiya-sama if he wasn't dead already. 

Hey, a dead-guy joke. I'm getting the hang of this.

Anyway, as I was saying, my coffers…just as Kamiya-sama had promised, Saitoh arrived that morning to hand my bonus over.

The reasons behind it were so creepy I could faint. 

The bonus came just in time. I had to have enough to make sure I can purchase that vase Kamiya-sama was talking about. Even with what I have, I can't be certain that I could, but hey, I don't think Kamiya-sama would let me blow all my earnings on a vase. He would, after all, want his daughter to have a respectable wedding. 

Gory details? Do I have to go into that? Fine.

The morning went a little something like this…

__

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began to say on the breakfast table. She had a perplexed expression on her face, like she wasn't sure about something. 

I swear my hands began to sweat. I knew what was coming. "Y-Yes, Kaoru, my dear?"

"Was there…? Was there a thunderstorm last night?" She asked, her eyebrows knotting.

Before I could say anything, Yahiko interjected with a snort of disdain.

"Duh! Ugly you could be such a moron. You woke up the whole damn house with your screaming," Yahiko said, gnawing on a pickle. "Oh Kenshin! Save me! Save me! The big bad thunder is out to get me!" He continued, saying it in an exaggerated high-pitched voice.

If Kaoru hadn't decked him first with her fist, I would have done it. Goodness boy…shut up!

"Oww!" Yahiko hissed, rubbing his dishonored crown. "What's the big idea?"

Thus satisfied with her efforts to punish Yahiko, Kaoru turned to me again. "Kenshin, did you…?" She paused, something of an inkling crossing her mind. 

Kaoru looked at Yahiko again. "You! Out!"

"WHAT?" Yahiko cried incredulously. "What the hell did I just do? I'm not even done with breakfast you witch!"

"Don't question your sensei! Get out and bring your breakfast if you want! I have to talk to Kenshin." Kaoru told him firmly. Her face was so set that Yahiko didn't have the guts to protest again.

Yikes…she's upset. It has been firmly established that I am the proverbial henpecked boyfriend. When Kaoru is angry, I am nothing, insignificant in this world. 

Grumbling, Yahiko gathered his breakfast, AND the whole plate of sushi just to spite her, while he stood up from the table.

When Yahiko was gone, Kaoru looked me straight in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak. For a while, nothing came out, and I wasn't about to say anything. Damage control.

"Did you…come into my room…?" She asked uncertainly, a blush creeping up her face.

I can feel my own face flushing, but if I wanted to follow Kamiya-sama's orders, I had to be convincing. "Yes, Kaoru. I did," I replied calmly.

Kaoru fidgeted. "And then what?"

I don't know how in God's name I managed it, but I croaked out the whopper of the century. "Then we slept."

She blinked then she turned even redder, tearing her eyes away from mine. "We slept…I must have dreamed…"

I said nothing. I merely looked at her, praying that she would convince herself. 

"It felt so real…" she went on in a whisper. It almost sounded wistful.

I held back a groan of frustration. I couldn't even tell her how real it was for me. The passion was incredible, but so was the ghost, which to my mind was the main thing. Kamiya-sama planned it. I just know he did. God knows…if it was MY daughter we were talking about…feh! I'd boot the bastard to the high heavens…but I don't have to tell anyone that, especially Kamiya-sama. Nope. No need to do that.

"I dreamed…of daddy," Kaoru said.

Cold sweat on my brow. "Oh, is that so? Well, you were talking about him before we slept," I said as nonchalantly as I could muster. "It's only natural that you would dream about him."

"I suppose so," she said uncertainly. "But in that manner…never mind." She hastily intoned, waving her hand.

Music to my ears. However, there's the matter of my travel plans…"My love," I started. "There's something I have to do today. I have to go to Omiya."

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her own thoughts to look at me. "Omiya? Why? What for?"

"Er…I couldn't tell you…"

"Well, can I come with you?" 

"No! You can't!" I exclaimed just a wee bit frantically. "I mean…"

Her eyes moistened. "You don't want me to…?"

Oh no! Please Kaoru, don't cry! Don't! Ohhh…I couldn't stand it. "Beloved, it's not that I don't want to." I hastily explained. "It's just that I can't take you with me this time, that is…"

Tears. Oh yes, and I can see her anger already surfacing. Three…two…one…

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" She yelled. "I though we agreed that all this mystery was going to end? I thought we agreed that you'd tell me everything! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

I saw a knuckle materializing on her hand.

"S-Sweetheart! C-Calm down…"

"Oh don't you sweetheart me, Kenshin!" She shouted. "I know it's not Tomoe-san. Tomoe-san is in Kyoto! Tell me what it is NOW!"

Panic suffused me more potently than ever as evidenced by the stupidest thing in the world I am about to say. "Kaoru-dono…"

Oh damn!

Her eyes blazed like fire. "You called me…yahhhh!"

I think it was a tray, or the soup bowl. Well, it must have been something, but yes, I didn't know what hit me. All I know is there was this powerful punt to my cerebral cortex, equivalent to a temporary lobotomy. 

I'm not quite sure what happened next. But I think I blubbered something like, "Sano…accompany…this unworthy one…promise to be…back…midnight…" while I was in my spin-eyed stupor. 

After a few more lumps to my head, Kaoru finally agreed to let me go with threats to my person if I came home later than I told her I would. At this point, Yahiko's laughter from his peeping hole could be heard through the shoji.

Of course, it was at the exact moment when Kaoru had my collar by her fists that Saitoh decided to arrive. Good luck getting respect from that bastard now.

Kaoru was gracious enough to put a halt to the onslaught just as suddenly as she began it. Releasing my gi, she smoothed her hands over the rumpled material and took a deep, cleansing breath before saying, "Good morning, Saitoh-san. What brings you here?"

Yahiko stepped into the room to hound in on the events.

The corner of Saitoh's lip twitched. I just know he wants to smirk. 

The police officer plucked a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it, earning him Kaoru's disapproving stare but with him not caring. He took a hearty puff before speaking. "Kamiya-san, I came here to see Battousai. He has completed his services and I have come to deliver his last pay-check, with his bonus."

I remembered Kamiya-sama's words the previous night and I suppressed a sudden shudder that overcame me. Why does this feel…weird? Is it because Kamiya-sama had expressed knowledge of this happening or was it something else? What had caused me to "complete my services"? Was I being fired?

"That's very considerate of you, Saitoh-san," Kaoru said a bit coldly. "You could have just sent word through one of your men and had Kenshin get it himself."

Saitoh's lip curled in disgust. "It has nothing to do with consideration…"

"That's for sure," Yahiko remarked, rolling his eyes around.

Saitoh ignored him. "I just want to make it clear, Battousai, that we are even. I owe you no favors and you owe me no favors. Do you understand me, Battousai?"

"Quite," I replied dryly. 

The officer nodded and took a hefty pouch from his belt. Without ceremony, he flung it straight at my face. What an asshole. I caught it quite expertly, preserving my poise. 

With a glint of disappointment in his eyes that said he would have preferred to see the pouch catching me right between the eyes, Saitoh turned around to leave. 

"Saitoh," I called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks, titling his head a bit over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"How did I just complete my service, if I may ask?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Those guys you were protecting Hiro from, they're all dead. Died in a bomb blast about half past three in this morning. An enemy faction I think. We'll investigate it, but Hiro's safe."

Saitoh had no desire to prolong the conversation and he left in a billow of smoke. 

It occurred to me just then where Kamiya-sama had gotten his information about the termination of my job and the bonus. He had been speaking to…Death. Urk!

These ghosts are doing wonders to my blood pressure.

So now I'm here, with Sano, telling him that I had to do my shopping all the way in Omiya.

"Whatever, Kenshin," Sano grumbled as we made our way out of the station. "I guess I know enough about you not to think this is some flight of fancy. But damn! This better be important! This is my sleeping time, you know."

"Yes, I know. Arigato for doing this favor for me, Sano," I replied humbly.

"You better believe this is a favor…"

I could practically see myself handing Sano a huge parchment with the letters I, O and U written in huge print. 

Oh my God…I _owe_ Sano. What is this world coming to?

"So, how are we supposed to find this woman?" Sano asked, looking around him.

"I was told that everyone knows her and that we can just ask anybody," I said, surveying our surroundings for anyone who might be affable-looking enough to give us information.

Sano tapped my shoulder and gingerly pointed to a finely dressed woman shaded by her own parasol. "How about asking her?"

I rolled my eyes around. It's just like Sano to be drawn to the pretty ones. She looked nothing like the congenial kind I was aiming for. This woman would sooner turn her nose up at us than wipe gunk off her shoe. 

"Flirt later, Sanosuke. I'm on a mission!" 

"Hell, _you_ flirt later. I'm going to get my gig on…"

"Fox-lady."

"Did you say you were on a mission? I think that's first priority. Yep, mustn't get distracted."

I held down my smirk. Hen-pecked. Or should I say Fox-pecked rooster-head? 

I know. I'm one to talk. The Raccoon-pecked horny-monkey. 

I spotted an old man sitting easily near a Ramen store, smoking a pipe. He looked approachable and native enough in these parts to be able to give answers to what I needed to know. 

Making my way across the distance, I gave him a polite bow. "Grandfather, begging your pardon, but would you by chance know where I could find the pot-maker Nurihito Aiko?"

He jabbed a thumb to his left without saying anything. 

I fidgeted then bowed again. "Umm…grandfather, this unworthy one hates to impose, but could you be more specific, if you please?"

"Nurihito Aiko, the bitch, is over there," he said, taking a puff from his pipe. 

Real specific. Gotcha. "Thank you, grandfather," I murmured, giving him a final bow and going to the direction he had indicated.

"Well, that helped," Sano muttered, following me. 

"We'll ask somebody else," I said patiently. 

We walked a few before I decided to ask again. This one was a woman, in her sixties, sweeping the outside walk of what I presume to be her home. 

"Excuse me," I began respectfully. "Would you be so kind as to direct this unworthy one to one Nurihito Aiko, a pot-maker, if it pleases you?"

"What'd she do this time?" Grumbled the woman with a frown. "Run out on your restaurant without paying? Gamble away something she borrowed from you?"

Hey Sano. Nurihito-san's your kind of woman.

"N-No," I replied. "I just need to buy something from her. It's very important, you see."

The woman gave me a dubious stare but replied. "Her shop's a bit more down the street. She has a big sign that says 'Fine Pottery'. You couldn't miss it. When you see her, tell her 'Go to hell' from Madoka."

Oro! "Thank you Madoka-dono," I said, bowing before I gestured for Sano to be on our way. 

"Popular, ain't she?" Sano commented wryly. 

"Quite," I replied neutrally. I was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

We soon came upon the store Madoka-dono was talking about. Stepping inside, I saw no one manning it.

"Hello!" I cried. "Nurihito-dono?"

"Maybe she's dead," Sano contributed. 

I ignored him and waited for a response.

We heard something shuffling from the back and soon, a woman about the same age as Madoka-dono appeared with a sour look on her face. "Waddaya want?" She wasn't doddering. She was in fact, full of energy. Too much, actually, considering she seemed as unpleasant as the last two people made her out to be. 

Yeesh. I should have brought along Yahiko, then he would have seen what a real busu looked like. "Nurihito-dono? I am Himura Kenshin. I am very sorry for barging in like this, but this unworthy one would like to purchase a particular vase from you, if it pleases you," I explained respectfully.

Her scowl deepened. "Do you? And what vase, pray tell, would that be?"

"Well…it has a rune katana etched and painted on its face."

She seemed surprised for a moment, then she got back her frown, worse than ever. "Who sent you?"

"Kamiya Tetsuro," I replied.

Sano arched an eyebrow in my direction. I don't think I'll ever explain this to him. He'll never believe me, anyway.

"Hmph. From the dead?"

"One could say that," I replied, flashing my rurouni grin.

I can tell she was discomfited with my reply, or at least irritated. "He handed it over to me for safe-keeping once upon a time. He gave express instructions that I sell it to no one…"

"Nurihito-dono," I began rather desperately. "The Sun always rises in the West."

She stopped, eyeing me with wide-eyed realization.

"Kenshin, the sun _never_ rises in the West," Sano whispered to me.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing."

"So," Aiko managed, walking to the back of her counter. "You will be marrying his daughter, I see."

This surprised both Sano and me.

She started to look irritated again. "I should think you'd have figured out I'd know that with the vase and all. Kamiya Tetsuro said that I should only sell this thing to the man whom he deems worthy of his daughter. Congratulations Himura-san. You're it."

He deems this unworthy one…_worthy?_ Could've fooled me.

Sano's eyebrows furrowed. "Kenshin, how did you…?"

"Don't ask," I said. "How much Nurihito-dono?"

"One-hundred Yen," Aiko said without batting an eyelash. "On top of that, you have to do a little task for me."

I was about to go on a rampage when Sano scoffed. 

"Pu-leez! I can buy your entire store with a hundred smackers and your so-called 'task'!" Sano said derisively.

Maybe saying such things will only aggravate the situation, but between Sano and me, he is the cheap one. So I'm guessing he'd do a better job at lowering the price.

Aiko did not like that remark in the least. "I'd appreciate you not insulting my store, boy."

"Then don't insult your customers," Sano told her with poise I've never seen him exude. "Besides, no one else is gonna buy that vase. You said it yourself. Kamiya Tetsuro gave you specific instructions to sell it to the one he deems worthy of his daughter. Kamiya-san is dead. You think he'll be deeming anyone else worthy from his grave?"

You'd be surprised, Sano.

On the other hand, wow! I never thought money could do that to Sano. Giving him extraordinary negotiating skills. Then again, I should have known.

Aiko bristled, seeing the logic in Sano's words. "Fine! Seventy."

"Haven't I made myself clear?" Sano asked, cocking a smile.

"Sixty!" Aiko hissed.

"Fifty and we'll call it a deal," said Sano, his demeanor calm but firm.

"Son of a…alright, fifty!" Aiko growled. "But you still have to do me that task I have in mind. Without it, no vase! And I don't care if it means I never get to sell it at all!"

"As long as it's not illegal, that is," I interjected.

Aiko thought about it. "Well…probably not…much…"

"I want you to know, Nurihito-dono, that this is totally against my principles," I whispered, crouching down with Aiko and Sano in the shadow of a bush. It was late, at least an hour before the last train to Edo left for the day. We have spent the whole day with this unbearable woman, and my mood wasn't the better for it. 

Sano uttered an expletive.

I don't know about his principles, but all I know is, this was Sano's time for work, and I couldn't blame him for hating this as much as I do if not for the same reservations.

"And the only reason I'm doing this is to get that vase," I continued. "Because it is very, very important to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Aiko said, peering at the house of Madoka, the woman we had gathered info from that morning. "Honor, principles…all that shit…"

I cringed.

"…this is about that too," Aiko went on, hitching a pouch which contained the vase. "Now quit griping and get that plank ready!" 

Sano and I groaned as we hauled a six-foot wooden plank.

"I can't believe we got caught in some bitch fight…" Sano grumbled, making soothing circles on his temples with his fingers. 

I wouldn't exactly agree with him. I've been in enough fights between Kaoru and Megumi to know that getting caught in the crossfire was entirely possible. What I couldn't believe is that we have to assist this woman, this potter from hell, in pursuing her dastardly deeds. 

It has come to our knowledge that the hostility Madoka felt for Aiko was wholeheartedly mutual between the two. Stemming from an incident when they were in their twenties about some man they fought over, and of which neither of them ended up with. Since then, the two have been at it like a couple of children, plotting revenge on each other every day of their lives. I don't know where they get the strength to be so consumed with hate even after forty years! 

True, Aiko wasn't the most loved citizen in Omiya, and one would think that she would be used to people despising her, but Aiko said that what she had with Madoka was way too personal for her to ignore like she did the rest of the town. 

Besides, Aiko had said, everyone expected her to retaliate, because Madoka had scored one over her the last time. 

"W-What if she wakes up, Aiko-dono?" I asked a bit nervously. I don't think I can handle the look on Madoka's face if she suddenly wakes up and sees the two men she had helped earlier assisting her arch-enemy. 

"Feh!" Aiko scoffed. "The dead would sooner wake up than she will!"

That is entirely a possibility, especially in my lifetime.

Aiko led us to Madoka's front yard, carefully pushing the bamboo fence swinging-door open. There was a slight squeak that I swear echoed through the night.

"You SO owe me for this, Kenshin," Sano muttered as we skulked through the grass behind Aiko. 

My debts are piling up. This is all Kamiya-sama's fault. 

"Will you two shut up?" Aiko hissed over her shoulder.

"I thought you said she doesn't wake up easy," Sano pointed out.

"She doesn't, but her neighbors do, and you know how they feel about me," Aiko replied.

Boy, do we know. While we were with her the entire day, we were met by nothing but disdain, because we were her _companions_. Bad service in the restaurant; glares that could kill; acidic side-comments, I've never felt such consistent hate-ki in my entire life, not even when I was Hitokiri Battousai.

We followed Aiko as she made her way into the house, moving like a cat. She was surprisingly light of foot, and as we crept through the house, I noticed her taking small decors from off shelves and tables.

"Hey!" I cried in a whisper. "Put those back, if you please!"

Aiko gave me her signature scowl. "What the fuck do _you_ care?"

This woman…I hate her! "It's bad enough I'm breaking and entering, you see, but I _won't_ be an accomplice for theft!"

"Kenshin, can we just get this over with? Please!" Sano said, giving an exasperated sigh.

"She sleeps in there!" Aiko told us, pointing to a door.

They have completely ignored my valid protests.

"Let's go," Sano said, pushing me forward.

"Hey!" I complained as I was pressed to the door. I suppose I should just do this. The sooner it's done, the better. 

I slid open her bedroom door and stepped in with Sano and Aiko close behind.

Poor Madoka was so sound asleep on her futon that she didn't even stir when Sano and I slipped the board beneath the mattress. After a bit of pulling, Madoka was right on top of the board, and taking the edges of it, Sano and I lifted her together.

Quietly, we made our way out of her room then out of her house while she breathed evenly, not the least bit disturbed. 

The plan was actually to transport Madoka out of her room while she slept. She would then be brought to a floating community raft in a nearby lake. Once she is on the raft, we will arrange the furniture in the same manner as her bedroom, so that when she wakes up in the morning, she will find herself in the middle of the lake and feel right at home...It's so infantile I could die! 

A juvenile prank. One I myself never endeavored to do as a child. 

Aiko already carried the measly furniture with her, like the lamp, some books and a standing tray. Sano was made to carry a small trunk in the crook of his arm because Aiko thought I was too puny to manage it.

To get to the lake, we had to go through a growth of trees and foliage. It was awfully dark, and I had to rely on my so-called super senses to lead me, banking on the sound of Aiko's footsteps and the rustle of leaves. I had to guide Sano with warnings and some spoken directions. 

It's not the first time I've been blinded, no thanks to Shogo Amakusa.

I grinned a bit. After I got back my sight during _that_ fuss, Kaoru had given me this awfully sweet hug…the poor darling cried for me…

"Ouch! What the hell!" Sano cried all of a sudden, prompting both of us to stop in our tracks.

Er…oops. In my daydreaming, I had forgotten to guide Sano. "I am sorry, Sanosuke…"

"Ain't your fault, rurouni. My head hit something and you're not tall enough to know…what's that sound?"

Oro! Not tall enough? Hey, I know I'm small, but…what's that?

Buzzing, and it's getting louder. 

Sounds like…

"WAAAAAASPSSSS!" Sano screamed, dropping his end of the board.

"Oro!"

"You idiot!" Aiko cried.

I felt Sano's body collide with mine and I fell on my face, the sound of angry wasps coming too close for comfort.

"Run!" Aiko shouted.

That's the only thing we'll probably ever agree on! 

Scrambling to my feet, I was already feeling the swarm nipping at my skin.

Damn! I couldn't even whip out my sword and deflect them! It's too dark and it would be too dangerous! I don't want to end up shredding Sano.

Ouch!!!! They're already beginning to sting!

"Every man for himself!" Sano shrieked as we rushed forward.

I could only think of the lake, and the deliverance it would impart on us when we jumped into the water. 

We emerged from the growth and the light of the moon afforded us some vision. Aiko, Sano and I were of one mind as we all splashed full-bodied into the lake.

The biting spring-cold was of little concern.

"Oh damn! It's freezing!" Sano cried.

Sputtering and threading, I turned to Aiko with my next concern. "Aiko-dono! The vase! Is it safe?"

"Will you shut up with the vase for one minute?" Aiko yelled.

I frowned amidst my efforts not to drown. "Aiko-dono," I said firmly. "I trespassed on private property, consented to your looting Madoka-dono's home, barely escaped from wasps with my life and I am now in a lake, freezing my balls off. I think I have every right to know if the reason I'm doing this for is undamaged!"

Aiko glared at me. "It's _fine_, alright? It's a good quality pot that won't break easily, and it's sealed tight. Tetsuro made sure of that. So you can just quit nagging me about your precious vase and just let me swim, dammit! I'm sixty-three years old, for God's sake!"

"Yes, yes!" I shot back, resolving to help her in spite of her repulsiveness. "I just wanted to be certain, that is all!"

"The wasps are gone," Sano told us. "But shit! The little monsters got me almost everywhere!"

"I'd love to compare battle scars, Sano, but can we just get out of here first?" I said wearily, leading Aiko and myself to shore.

"Yeah, yeah," Sano replied, trudging after me. "I wonder if Madoka's alright."

No sooner had he said it that a resounding shriek echoed through the night from the growth of trees we had so frantically left behind.

It seems…Madoka's not exactly happy being where she is.

Aiko was so satisfied with the vibrating scream Madoka emitted that she let us have the vase even if we didn't exactly complete the task.

It was an absolute relief. The moment she handed me the vase, I bowed my thanks, said my goodbye, hightailed with Sano to the train station and never looked back. Of course, we got weird looks with parts of our faces swollen and all that, not to mention the weird rashes on our exposed arms. I just had to thank Kami-sama that those wasps didn't find the slits in my hakama. I don't think I'd have survived it if I had been stung somewhere _there_. 

The number of times Sano said, "You SO owe me, Kenshin." would have convinced anyone that Sano was some big-time loan shark. "Evil" kanji and all that.

We arrived in Edo a bit past midnight, and Sano said goodbye. Actually, he said, "I'm never going to go with you on some weird quest again," then he left. 

And a goodnight to you too, Sano.

Vase secured in the bag strung over my shoulder, I hurried back to the dojo just so Kaoru doesn't kill me so much. I'm already late, and I'm betting that every second past midnight, I'm digging my grave a bit deeper. 

When I finally arrived at the house, I saw that Kaoru sat steaming on the porch with a lamp beside her. Her face was set in angry frown and I could only imagine that my death will be a slow one. However, that wasn't the worse part.

Sitting, or rather levitating beside her, was her father, arms crossed over his chest with a smug smile on his face.

I was too distracted to give a proper announcement of my arrival.

Kaoru's frown deepened as I approached her. "Kenshin, it's almost one in the morning! You said you were going to be home…!" 

Staring at Kamiya-sama, I hardly noticed her gasp of horror.

"Kenshin! What happened to _you_?" She cried, going to me and delicately touching the sore spots on my face.

My eyes shifted between Kaoru and Kamiya-sama, but I replied. "This unworthy one…had a run-in with wasps…"

"Wasps! Oh my poor, poor Kenshin…" She crooned, planting kisses on my face while she held me by my jaws. 

It would have been the sweetest thing in the world, being kissed and fussed over by my beautiful girlfriend, if the beautiful girlfriend's father wasn't getting this dark look on his face.

"K-Kaoru…" I stammered, my enjoyment of the moment completely and utterly ruined by Kamiya-sama's piercing glare. 

Kamiya-sama gave a cough of disapproval.

"Kenshin, you see what happens when you go off to Kami-sama knows where?" Kaoru intoned, continuing her ministrations. "I can't be there to take care of you…"

Oh, what I would give to welcome her sudden eagerness to administer to my boo-boos. 

I don't think I've ever been so confused in such a situation. Especially when her lips found mine and she gave me this incredibly, luscious…

"Himura…" Kamiya-sama said in a warning tone.

Goodness…shut-up you fuddy-duddy. Can't I just have a minute alone with the love of my life?

Closing my eyes, I took Kaoru into my arms and tried desperately to ignore Kamiya-sama's incessant throat-clearing while I got lost in a lip and tongue lock.

Oh, get a cough-drop big daddy. 

"Himura, if you don't let go of her right now…!" Kamiya-sama barked. 

Not breaking my contact with Kaoru and keeping my eyes closed, I raised a hand to wave him off. 

"HIMURA! RELEASE HER THIS INSTANT!" Kamiya-sama boomed right into my ear.

The sound reverberated through my brain and punctured my eardrums quite nicely. "Oro!" I yelped, letting Kaoru go and covering my ears while I doubled over.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock, catching me in her arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

"That's what you get for taking advantage of my little princess!" Kamiya-sama growled, bending over to speak right into my face. 

"Taking advantage?!?" I cried, unable to help myself. "But--this unworthy one was just--!"

Kaoru stared at me dumbfounded. "What…Kenshin, what _is wrong with you?"_

Kamiya-sama waved a fist in my face. "Oh, you just wait until you get to the after-life, boy. I'm going to pound you deader than road kill!"

What the heck is he talking about? "Road-kill?"

"I'm calling Megumi," Kaoru said in resolute tone.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing her sleeve before she could go anywhere. "It's…it's nothing, Kaoru. This unworthy one is fine."

Kaoru frowned. "I don't know, Kenshin. You look terribly shaken up. It might be the wasp bites…"

I straightened and tried my best to compose myself amidst Kamiya-sama's continued threats to my person. "I'll be alright, Kaoru. I think I just need to get some rest. So do you, for that matter. We're all rather tired, you see."

After giving me a critical stare, she finally sighed and gave me a hug, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I guess so. I'm not even going to ask what that thing you have there is," she said, pointing to the vase. "Honestly Kenshin. You get me so worried sometimes. Are you sure you'll be fine? Maybe we should put a hot compress on your stings. You're looking kind of…swollen in places."

Making a supreme effort to disregard Kamiya-sama's cursing and flinging about, I hugged Kaoru back and led us to the house as I spoke. "No need, Kaoru. Sleep will do fine. I've had a long day."

Kaoru sighed and gave me a smile. "Alright, Kenshin. If you promise to put some ointment on those sores, I'll leave you alone." 

"I promise," I told her solemnly.

She pinched my ribs lightly. "I think I'm going to put off mangling you for getting home later than you told me you would."

"Thank you," I replied, half-seriously. 

Kaoru chuckled as I escorted her to her room.

I casually looked over my shoulder and of course, there was Kamiya-sama, an eyebrow raised. 

"Goodnight, dearest," I said to Kaoru.

She gave me one last kiss before slipping from my arms and replying, "Goodnight, Kenshin."

I watched as she stepped into her room and closed the door. 

Sighing wearily, I turned to attend to the enraged father.

I gave him a two-second glare before walking past him to head to the dojo as quietly as I could. 

"What are you looking at, monkey?" Kamiya-sama asked as he floated right beside me.

I held off my replies lest Kaoru hear me and think I was going insane talking to myself. 

"Where do you get off making out with her right in front of her father? Eh? What am I, chopped-liver?" He went on.

__

No! I wanted to say. _You're dead! And you're not even supposed to be here!_

Kamiya-sama continued to badger me and I kept quiet with martyr-like patience. 

When we were a considerable distance from the house, I looked at him. "Kamiya-sama, whatever Kaoru endeavors to do with me in your presence is beyond my control! For goodness sake, what did you expect me to do? Please tell me!"

"You're a decade older than her, monkey-boy. You should have stopped her!" Kamiya-sama replied.

"W-What?" I asked incredulously. "The woman I love wanted to kiss me! Who do you think am I? Saint Kenshin?"

__

"I _swear!"_ Kamiya-sama growled. "I don't know why I'm doing this for you!"

I clutched at my head in frustration. "Doing what?" I implored through grit teeth. "I don't even know what the heck this goose-chase is all about!" I screeched.

"Oh for heavens sake, calm down, Himura," he said in disgust. 

C-Calm down?

"Last one to the dojo's a horny-monkey!" Kamiya-sama suddenly said, disappearing into thin air. 

My fingers curled. 

If he wasn't Kaoru's father…if he wasn't _dead…!_

Aaaaaargggggh!

To be continued…

Author's note: Isn't Kamiya Tetsuro just annoying? I luuuuvvvv doing that. Anyway, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of you again for your wonderful support. You've been so kind. Even Sakura-dono who had so pointedly showed me the exquisite make of her latest weapon…

I also dedicate this chapter to Lesly-chan who gave me the much-needed push to get this installment out sooner than naught. 


	6. Part 5

Author's Note: Like I said. This shouldn't be a long fic. I'm estimating about two more parts for this. I originally planned this to be a one-shot, but as you can see, it now has a life of its own. *Sigh*I'm just so terrible with lengths…I couldn't keep it short! I tell you…I'd fail miserably in a fic-race. 

Anyway, here's the next part. Hope you like it.

Standard disclaimers apply. RK isn't mine. Wish it was, but it isn't. No use praying for it. God has other plans for me.

****

Heart of the Woman

Part V: One Thirty-ish…Or Not

When I got to the dojo, Kamiya-sama was of course waiting for me. All the lamps were lit. 

It figures. 

"Ha! Horny-monkey!" He cried with a loud chortle.

Could he be more annoying? 

"I thought you said one thrity-ish, Kamiya-sama. It's only one." I told him wearily, unhooking my bag from off my shoulders.

"Can't a ghost change his mind?" He responded with a wide grin.

I guess they could. I imagine that they don't have much to do in the after-life. "You're in a rather frisky mood today, if I may say so. May I ask why?"

"I watched Kaoru train Yahiko today," he replied, pride beaming from his eyes. "She was wonderful! And have you ever seen the look in her eyes when she says, 'Five Hundred swings!' when she's angry? Pure sublimity!" 

I watched as Kamiya Tetsuro daydreamed in my presence. 

I don't know about the anger thing, but I certainly think Kaoru is particularly sublime when she's training. I don't have to go into that again, especially not with Kamiya-sama. 

"Yes, she can be rather engaging." I said neutrally. I'd love to talk about Kaoru the whole night, but there are things that just couldn't be put off. "Kamiya-sama, I have acquired the vase. What do you want me to do with it, if you please?"

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked at the vase in my hands nonchalantly. "Oh that. Throw it on the floor and break it."

Wha--? "Break it, you say?" I asked incredulously. "Do you know what I had to go through just to get this thing? I had to face _wasps!! _Not to mention blowing fifty Yen!"

I can't believe I'm hearing this! Break it? I'll break him one…

Kamiya-sama clucked his lips in disapproval. "You know, Himura, you should really consider stress-management. You're always on edge, and it ain't good for your heart. Have you been eating right? Getting enough exercise?"

What is he talking about? What is stress-management? When one manages stress, isn't that just adding to it? Why is he telling me all these things? What does he want from me? Why is he driving me utterly and completely insane?!?!?

"Set yourself free," he continued, shaking his fists encouragingly for emphasis. "Tell me how you feel, Himura."

"I feel _stupid_, that I do," I muttered.

He shook his head. "Not good enough. Go on, Himura. Let it out."

My shoulders sagged and I tilted my head up to the ceiling in distress. "What do you want from me…?" I practically sobbed in frustration. 

"You got aggression," he said in a sing-song, preacher's twang.

I stared at him. "Kamiya-sama, where is all this going, _de go--"_

"You have to beliiiiievvvvve!"

Is he going nuts? "Believe in what?"

"Boot out the demons, Himura!" He cried, raising his hands above him.

A gust of wind swooshed into the dojo.

"H-Hey!" I yelled amidst the howl, my hair flying in all directions. "What are you--Kamiya-sama, this is insane!"

"Let it out, Himura! Let it go!" He shouted above the tumult.

"K-Kamiya-sama…s-stop!"

"Break it, Himura! Break it!"

"Oro! But I--"

"BREAK IT!"

"Yaaaaahhhh!" I screamed, raising the vase above my head and smashing it to the floor.

The moment the vase cracked open, the wind died down and I stood panting before the ruined pieces of my latest acquisition. 

When the wind completely settled, Kamiya-sama gave a grin and nodded. "Good horny-monkey!"

Cripes! All that exhibition just so I would break the vase? 

Well, I gotta admit. I wouldn't have been so quick to do his bidding under relatively normal circumstances. And now the vase, which I had suffered to get, was nothing more than a mess on Kaoru's immaculate dojo floor. 

"Fifty Yen…" I groaned. "Wasps…Nurihito-dono…freezing cold lake…"

Kamiya-sama ignored my misery. "Now set those pieces aside and go through the dirt."

Dirt? Ah, dirt. It figures that the vase I had to get all the way from Omiya contains the most useless substance known to this earth. 

I got on my knees and gingerly dug through the rubble. "What exactly am I looking for here, if you'll allow me to ask?" I asked. I should be so lucky if I get an answer. Kamiya-sama hasn't exactly been lavish about shedding light on the mysteries of _his_ universe. 

"You'll see."

He's so predictable.

"What is this stuff anyway?" I asked, picking at the pieces and throwing some of the smaller chucks over my shoulder. I brushed away some of the dirt with my fingers negligently. 

"My wife's ashes."

"Gah!" I choked, jumping back and pulling my hands away. Kieko-dono's remains? The hairs of my entire body rose to attention. "Oh, for the love of God--!"

Kamiya-sama frowned. "Don't be such a pris, Himura. It's completely sanitary."

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "It's not _that!_ Goodness! It's WEIRD, that it is!"

"It's not _weird_," Kamiya-sama said, rolling his eyes around. "I'd go through it for you if I could, but then I have this little problem…I'm a GHOST! Now if it isn't anything like severe allergy or a psychotic reaction to the stuff, get on with it!"

I gulped. Ugh…I'm sure Kieko-dono's feeling a little violated by this…ugh!

This is so…WEIRD! I couldn't find any other word to describe it. 

With a slight twitching in my lip, I surrendered myself to the inevitable. 

I went back to my task, taking more care than my earlier haphazard attempts. 

A few seconds later, I saw a folded parchment amidst the dirt pile. A little disheveled from its storage place, but it looked untouched if the unbroken seal on it was any indication. With my thumb and forefinger, I took the parchment delicately from its bed of ashes. "A secret message? Do I open it?"

"Don't you dare!" Kamiya-sama cried with so much force that I pulled a bit away from him.

"A simple 'no' would have been quite sufficient," I told him loftily. "You really should consider stress-management Kamiya-sama."

Kamiya-sama glared at me murderously. "Don't get smart with me, pretty boy."

"I apologize," I said immediately. Just thought I'd get some daughter's-boyfriend-girlfriend's-father bonding underway. "But I am not a pretty boy," I added. That was useless.

"Sure you are," Kamiya-sama said. "First thing that came into my mind when I saw you."

"Oh? I thought it was the horny-monkey bit," I said with a frown.

"That was my second thought," he said. "Now, are you ready to hear about phase two?" 

"Might as well."

He sat down and motioned for me to do likewise.

I settled myself on the floor and waited patiently for him to begin. 

"Take that letter," he said, "and look for one Akira Banshio."

The name registered in my mind and my eyes widened to saucer-like proportions. "Akira…?" He was one of Japan's wealthiest men, and he lived in the ritzy part of Edo. He owned shipping companies, dealt with Chinese businessmen, and he constantly graced society's most prominent events. "Oro! THE Akira Banshio? You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes. And give him that letter."

Oh is that all? Weeeeelllll, I'll just go up to his plushy, Edo-ritz home, knock on his front gate and say: Banshio, my good man. My name is Himura Kenshin, otherwise known as Hitokiri Battousai. You simply _must_ forgive me for this intrusion, but I've been talking to my girlfriend's dead father, such a charming fellow, and he told me to give you this letter I have here…

"Helllllloooooo!" I said, scratching my forehead in irritation. "How do you expect me to go about this, if I may ask? I couldn't just go up to his door and…"

"Of course you couldn't, you moron," Kamiya-sama hissed in disgust. "He'll have you booted out of his property in two seconds! You must announce yourself like a proper gentleman. Send word that you must see him, with a proper note to call."

I laughed sarcastically. "He won't even bother to open a note from someone he's never heard of, Kamiya-sama."

He shrugged. "Oh, I guess he's never heard of Himura Kenshin. Hitokiri Battousai on the other hand…"

"Oro!" Has he gone mad? "I can't do that! I'd scare him shitless!" Oh my god. Kamiya-sama has me spewing French. "I mean--!"

"I know what you mean, Himura," Kamiya-sama said pointedly. "But it will get his attention. And when he reads your note, it will contain these words: The moon always rises in the east. You'll see. He'll reply to you faster than you can say 'Oro!'."

Great. Another secret code. 

What the heck is Kamiya Tetsuro up to?

"Are we clear on this?" Kamiya-sama asked me.

"Yes! But--"

"Good! Send the note out first thing in the morning. Then I'll meet you back here at midnight tomorrow."

Kamiya-sama's ghostly form began to fade.

"W-Wait!" I cried hastily. "Is there a phase three?"

I caught him giving me a faint smile. "In a manner of speaking…" he replied, his voice fading to nothingness as he disappeared.

I found myself alone once more. 

Jeez! I HATE it when he does that!

To be continued…

Author's Note: You're wondering, aren't you? Well, Kenshin's wondering too. Don't worry. The title will be explained soon. WAFF will crop up in the end. 

Till the next chapter!


	7. Part 6

Author's Note: Almost the end, kids! It's REALLY high time I worked on my other writing commitments. I've been so bad…whatever. 

It's also about time I give Kenshin a rest. I don't want to wear him out with the awful things I've done to him. I'd rather wear him out giving him lots of Kaoru booty in a lemon fic. 

Standard disclaimers will apply, forever and ever. 

****

Heart of the Woman

Part VI: Phase Two

As Kamiya-sama instructed, I had my advanced-party note sent out first thing in the morning. I sent it by express post, guaranteed to deliver within the day. I hope I get a response soon. The faster this little adventure is done, the better. I don't know how much more I can take of Kaoru's father.

I'm sure he would have been better mannered under normal circumstances, but I suppose "paranormal" circumstances can do things to a person. Him and I both.

Before Kaoru could wake up, I cleaned the mess in the dojo, and I have to say that I had a difficult time of it. Somehow, it didn't feel right to get the broom and sweep up the remains like dirt. With painstaking solemnity, I looked for a respectable jar in the storage room and scooped Kieko-dono's ashes into it with those pieces of paper that one can find stuck all over the place when _Tanabata_, Festival of the Weaver, comes around, the ones with the haiku on them. I tried my best to get all the particles. The ashes I couldn't capture I wiped with a rag, then I threw the rag into the fire. Disposing of it in the trash did not seem right at all. 

The pottery pieces I discarded without ceremony. I'm not too keen on giving it burial rites. It caused me so much suffering that I think it only deserved as much. 

"Good riddance!" I believe were the words I used when I dumped it in the trash basket. 

The letter was tucked safely in my trunk, awaiting its use. I have a feeling it won't be too long. 

Soon, everyone in the dojo was awake, and as was my usual fare, I hurriedly finished my laundry to watch Kaoru and Yahiko training. 

Actually, I was just watching Kaoru, but Yahiko was a convenient prop.

Oro! It's just terrible that Yahiko has been reduced to a prop! Bad Hitokiri!

"Five Hundred downward swings!" Kaoru yelled at Yahiko after a particularly nasty slight at her femininity.

He said something along the lines of, "Wide-hipped man in a dress."

That boy doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. 

I can think of a million ways to prove to Kaoru how wrong the idiot-pupil is. 

"One…two…three…" Yahiko counted with a frown of intense concentration in his eyes.

"Honestly!" Kaoru muttered, watching him. 

She walked to my side, keeping her eyes on Yahiko as she spoke to me. "Kenshin, will you ever tell me why you went to Omiya?" She asked.

I suppressed a sigh. Instead, I kissed her temple and smoothed my hand on her pony-tailed head. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if I could, Kaoru. But please believe me when I say it has nothing to do with my bloody past. I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but I'm certainly doing it for you."

Kaoru turned to me with a pout on her face. "Well then, why can't you tell me?"

"Because _somebody _is afraid you'll hate him," I replied.

Her frown deepened. "Kenshin, you idiot! I will never hate you!"

I chuckled. She misunderstood in the sweetest way possible. "I'm not talking about me, dearest. It's some other person. I can't tell you who it is either. Even if I could, you would never believe me."

"Eh? Now I'm _really_ curious! Oooooh!" She said, getting a petulant look on her face. 

I draped an arm over her shoulder and grinned. "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but I'm bound by an oath of silence. But I promise you, there will be no fighting, no one's going to get killed, no one's going to get hurt, and it certainly doesn't have anything to do with Battousai. I think it's an affair of the heart."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "Are you playing bridge for some couple?"

This got me to laugh. "I don't think this unworthy one is playing bridge."

"Mou! I'd resort to threats but that isn't honorable!" She exclaimed. "However…" she continued, her voice turning to a whisper, tiptoeing to put her lips to my ear. "I can resort to more tender persuasions…"

Oh my…

That's enough to get me to thank Kami-sama my entire life. 

He has given me a very roguish angel.

"This unworthy one will need a lot of persuading, that he does…" I whispered back, grazing her cheek with my finger. 

She giggled intimately. 

"Are you guys talking about sex?" Yahiko suddenly asked, well into his two hundredth swing. 

Oro! The little brat!

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed, scowling. "Focus on your training!" She ordered. 

"Ugly, why don't you put Kenshin out of his misery and give him a go?" Yahiko said most scandalously. 

That's…too much even for me to handle.

Kaoru, however, knew exactly what to do. She stalked over to Yahiko, pummeled him with her bokken and told him, "Five Hundred more!"

That fixed Yahiko real fast. 

Kaoru walked into the kitchen just when I was stuffing a jar with another one of my pickle concoctions. She had an astonished look on her face and I just knew she was formulating something in her mind. 

"Kenshin, this came for you just now," Kaoru said, presenting a folded parchment to me. "The…the coachman said it came from Akira Banshio…did I hear it right?"

Well, that was fast. It was only a bit past lunch. "Yes, Kaoru. You heard right," I replied.

Wiping my hands on my apron, I took the note from Kaoru and broke the seal to read its contents.

__

Greetings Battousai,

First let me congratulate you. For you to deserve the approval of Kamiya Tetsuro, you must be an extraordinary man indeed. 

Alright, everyone seems convinced that Kamiya-sama thinks me worthy of Kaoru except me. Well, what the heck am I supposed to think when my girlfriend's father keeps calling me horny-monkey to my face? I read on.

__

On more important matters, it would please me to have my carriage bring you to my estate as soon as your schedule permits you. My coachman will be willing to wait for you the entire day until you are free to meet with me. I shall be in my home, hoping for your arrival.

Have a good day.

Akira Banshio

Tucking the note into my sleeve, I hurried out of the kitchen and towards the Kamiya front gate.

"Kenshin? Is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked, following me.

I was too distracted to reply at once. I opened the gate and sure enough, the carriage was there. The coachman gave me a friendly salute upon seeing me. 

For a moment, I did nothing but stare. Unable to return his smile amidst my astonishment, I nodded in acknowledgment and closed the gate. 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again, her eyebrows knotting in worry.

"N-Nothing's wrong," I said hastily, caressing her face as I turned to get a move on. "Nothing to worry about, Kaoru. This is just something this unworthy one has to do."

I made my way to across the yard, removing my apron as I walked. 

Kaoru would not be so easily appeased. "Does this have something to do with that Omiya thing?"

"Yes, it does," I replied, going into my room and digging through my trunk. 

Kaoru sighed. "Then I suppose I shouldn't expect an explanation. Kenshin, I'm not really surprised Japan's number one tycoon is corresponding with you. You do, after all, have a tendency to be acquainted with men in high places, but this secrecy is killing me!" 

I chuckled, finding Kamiya-sama's letter and slipping it into the sleeve of my gi. "Dearest, I only know a few men with that kind of stature."

"Don't change the subject!" She responded, her fists going to her hips. 

I swear she's cute when she gets this way. 

Standing up, I headed for my door as I secured my _sakabatou_ in my sash. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed my way. "I'll be back before dinner, Kaoru."

"Kenshin!" She exclaimed in annoyance. "Y-You can't do this!"

"Everything will be fine. Do not worry," I said as I strode to the gate. 

"Mou!!!! I hate you!"

I chuckled. As if. 

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with an amused grin. "Now do you really mean that?"

Kaoru stamped her foot and frowned. "Of course I don't! Kenshin--"

"I thought so," I responded with an even wider grin, hastily making my way outside the gate. 

I heard her give another loud "Mou!!!!" as I closed myself out. 

I SO love to tease her sometimes. No one can throw a fit as adorably as Kaoru can. 

Rushing to the coachman, I gave him my best rurouni smile just in case he knew I was Battousai. He seemed affable enough not to be affected by that fact, though.

The coachman nodded in congeniality, preparing himself on his seat.

I hopped into the carriage and settled inside, tapping the roof when I was secured. 

With a "Kiyah!" we were off. 

The carriage rode straight into Akira Banshio's gates. The ride was smooth and comfortable in spite of the speed of our travel. I distinctly remembered the time I had to ride a coach driven by Sano…I'd rather not go into that.

When the carriage came to a stop, I was mildly surprised by someone opening the door for me, ready to usher me out. I knew Akira Banshio was expecting me, but I didn't think he'd have me welcomed like this. 

I stepped out of the coach and into the yard, greeted by a man dressed rather formally.

"Akira-sama has been expecting you, Hitokiri-sama," he said without a flinch.

Hitokiri-sama? Well, that sounds surreal. Manslayer-master. 

Ugh! That sounds horrible. "I go by the name of Himura Kenshin now, if you please," I said politely, executing a respectful bow. 

"Very well, Himura-sama," he said without batting an eyelash, returning the bow.

I must say. He's very discrete. 

It seems to me this man is a butler, the way Westerners have butlers. How terribly elite. 

I turned to thank my coachman but discovered that he had already rode off, most probably to the stables. 

"This way, Himura-sama," he intoned, motioning for me to follow. 

As we entered the house, I let my eyes rove on the surroundings. 

I've never seen such a luxurious home. It was filled with Western furniture and finery, yet it exuded the homey quality of Japan. Akira Banshio has good taste, in my humble opinion, of course. 

I was brought to a living room that made me feel like I was three inches tall. It was huge. Everything about it was gigantic. I had to crane my neck just to get some sort of view of the ceiling, which was, to say the least, opulent in its carvings. 

"Please be seated, Himura-sama," said the butler. "Might I get you something to drink? Some wine? Sake?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine," I replied, going to one of the cushioned chairs. 

"Very well," He responded, bowing and leaving the room.

I took a seat and was just glad that my feet touched the ground. Sometimes my size can be a real pain in the ass. I'm taller than Kaoru, though, and that's all that should matter.

Talk about defensive…

After waiting a few minutes, a distinguished looking man walked in, finely attired in luxurious house-clothes. I recognized him by the embroidered seal on the left of his obviously expensive gi. 

I looked at my ratty clothes and shrugged. Oh well.

I got to my feet and bowed. "Good afternoon, Akira-dono. My name is Himura Kenshin. You know me as Hitokiri Battousai." I wrinkled my nose at my own words. 

Akira said nothing, and I began to wonder whether I was actually welcome.

I raised my eyes and saw that his face registered surprise. 

"Umm…" I began uneasily. 

He blinked and then returned my bow. "Forgive me, Himura-san. I just…didn't expect…"

It took all of my willpower not to frown. I gave him my clueless smile. "The Hitokiri Battousai to be so small?" I finished for him. 

"Er…yes," he replied.

"I get that a lot," I said, hoping I didn't sound as sarcastic as I felt. 

Whatever happened to that guy who said, "Size doesn't matter?" 

Must have gotten stepped on, or something. 

"Please," he intoned, gesturing to the chairs. 

I took my seat and decided to get down to business. Men like Akira, he didn't have too much spare time. It's quite an honor for him to give me the time of day. 

"Kamiya-sama told me to give you this," I said, presenting the sealed letter to him.

"Ah yes. Let's see what he has to say," Akira said, slipping on a pair of reading glasses. "He told me he'd have some words for me if and when this day came. I've always been curious…"

He broke the seal, read the letter then gave out a loud guffaw that practically got him rolling off his chair. 

I was dying to ask what was so funny but that wouldn't be polite. 

"I knew it! I knew it! Yes, you will most certainly have it back!" Akira said to me.

Eh? What is he talking about? 

Are all of Kamiya-sama's friends so mysterious? 

Hello! Can someone please explain to the idiot-ex-rurouni what in Kami-sama's name is going on? 

The perplexity must have shown clearly on my face because Akira gave me an amused smile amidst his laughter. "Oh, you don't know, do you? Well, Himura-san, I wish you all the best in this endeavor. You will take care of Kaoru-san, won't you?"

"Always," I replied solemnly. 

He nodded, grinning. "You better, or I will give my son the go signal."

"Pardon me…go signal?"

Akira chuckled. "To demand his betrothal rights of course."

"Betrothal…?" This is sounding too much like piss-off material.

Akira laughed again. "Tetsuro and I made a bet, once upon a time…I believe Kaoru-san was only six at the time, that she would marry before she reached the age of twenty-one. He was so afraid that his boyish little princess would not be marriageable that he demanded that she be promised to my son. I have this thing against arranged marriages…I think they suck! So I said, fine. If Kaoru-san does not find a man to marry past twenty-one, my son will make sure she accepts his proposal. But Kaoru-san has done well, as I predicted."

"Oro!" I cried, aghast beyond belief. 

Kamiya-sama actually thought Kaoru was not marriageable! Why…that jerk! And to have her promised to some stranger! Well, an extremely rich stranger…but still! Kaoru will not hate her father…much, but she will certainly have a heck of a lot to say! Oh I can see it now. The cursing…the fuming…when her face turns red and she gets this adorable flush on her cheeks…come to think of it, I'm rather looking forward to it.

Oro!

"As for this letter…" he continued. "Tetsuro and I had our differences, and it never got in the way of our friendship, but one day, he came to me to sell something because he needed money badly. Pawned something, actually. I didn't want to accept it. It's something that must never be exchanged for anything of material value. I'm a real romantic, you see. We had a big fight…the stubborn fool. I ended up taking his pledge and giving him the value of it in money, but I told him that nothing short of his admission of his being wrong will get me to give it back to him. It seems he has done what I demanded of him."

Akira showed me the letter.

I read it in a daze.

There were the words, plain enough to see:

__

You win. I admit it. I was wrong. Go ahead, laugh. Now please, just give it to the guy who's gonna marry my little princess.

_Kamiya Tetsuro_

Oro…

Kamiya-sama, for the nth time…what the heck is going on?

To be continued…

Author's Note: Almost done. Stay with me for the final stretch. 


	8. Part 7

Author's Note: This is it. The last chappie where all will be revealed. It ain't no big revelation, actually. Just the reason why this is entitled Heart of the Woman. 

Thanks again for all the support. And thank you so much for the constructive comments regarding the use of Japanese language! (Especially Kiruchan, Stormlight and Yawarako) Whoo-wee! That beautiful language is a doozie! The wonderful readers who helped me with the definitions are heaven sent! Made the necessary corrections already, and if there are more, let me know. I will promptly administer first aid: Revisions.

I might be taking a break from writing RK fics for a while. Oh, I'm not giving it up or anything. Just so I can finish the one fic I can't seem to complete! Who knows? My little sabbatical from RK just might give me fresh ideas.

Standard disclaimers apply. 

****

Heart of the Woman

Part VII: Full Circle

When I got back home from my visit to Akira Banshio, I immediately set out to find Kaoru. I found her sitting in the dojo, reading a book. "The Philosophy of Peace" was etched on the cover. 

I took a moment to grin. It's just like her to read something like that.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I've-Got-A-Secret-And-I-Won't-Tell-You," she said loftily, not taking her eyes from off her book.

"Maa…" I said, kneeling beside her. "You're not still sore about that, are you?" I reached out to play with a lock of hair that had fallen on her forehead.

She pouted and glared at me, flicking my hand away.

Ooooh! She's so adorable! 

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms, making her lose her place with her book and earning me an even fiercer pout. 

"Hmph!" She huffed, not resisting my attempts to have her cradled against me. "You think you can get away with anything when you do the cuddling bit…" she grumbled.

"Don't I?" I asked, unable to keep my smile from surfacing as I looked down at her. 

"Grrrr! You spoiled man!" She replied, curling a fist. 

This got me to laugh. "Maybe this unworthy one has a lot to make up for indeed. What do you say about dinner tomorrow, dearest? Just the two of us."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow and maintained her haughty expression. "And where will this dinner be?" She inquired, looking at her nails to affect nonchalance. 

"How does _Taicho_ sound?" 

Her eyes widened momentarily in excitement, then remembering that she was being aloof, she returned to her unaffected expression. "I guess that's alright, I mean…for dinner and all…"

It took all of my willpower not to give a wide grin. "Very well. It's settled then. Don't make any more dates. Tomorrow night, you will be mine." I said, kissing her cheek then getting up to head for the kitchen.

"I'll block it off on my schedule and cancel on meeting my long-lost sister and the emperor," she muttered, raising her book to her face.

I caught a glimpse of her bright smile before I turned to leave. 

What a witty sweet one she is. 

Another midnight and another meeting with the father. 

Akira Banshio gave me the last piece of this long and winding puzzle, and I must admit, after seeing it and knowing what it is, I felt it was worth all the wasps, and hags and basically all the torture I had to endure these past three days. 

If anything, this meeting I'll be having with Kamiya-sama…it's to thank him for giving me this wonderful gift. 

When I arrived at the dojo, I set out to light the lamps, but halfway through the task, Kamiya-sama appeared bringing a light of his own to illuminate the dark training hall.

"Did you get it?" Kamiya-sama asked me in a subdued tone, marring the cold draft with the warmth in his voice.

I gave him a slight smile. "Yes. I did."

"And you know what to do with it?" He asked me quietly. 

There was a solemnity in him that I had never felt from him before, almost like he was ashamed of himself. 

What happened to the loud and self-confident man I came to know? Even if it's just been a few days, it felt like I wasn't speaking to Kamiya-sama as I stand here before him. 

"Yes, Kamiya-sama," I replied. "And…thank you. Thank you for deeming me worthy of Kaoru. I know…I've been somewhat of a…brat, but please believe me when I say that for coming back and doing all this, you have my greatest respect."

He cocked a small grin. "Well, I almost screwed up big time. I'm not about to let Kaoru hate me after I've died, and…Himura, you are a great man. No matter how terrible you see yourself, what matters to me is that you make my little princess happy. Besides, you're a living legend. Not too shabby for my Kaoru." 

Right. Not too shabby. I never thought of myself that way. Well, at least, not quite in that positive light. 

"I know I've been a world class jerk, Himura," Kamiya-sama said, much to my astonishment. "But you see, I was just being a dad, and heaven forbid you be deprived of the experience of romancing a woman with an over-protective father."

I must say, I couldn't help but chuckle. He's given me a hell of a lot more than what I bargained for. 

"Well," he said, suddenly becoming a bit more animated. "I trust that you're going to do this right, now that everything's back to the way it should be. It's been nice knowing you, Himura."

Something akin to regret touched me when he said it. As much as Kamiya-sama had ventured to grind my dignity to the dirt, it would be nice if I got to know him more amidst the wise-cracking we constantly exchange. "Can't you stick around for just a while longer? For the wedding if Kaoru says yes?"

Kamiya-sama rolled his eyes around. "You're such an idiot, horny-monkey. Of course my little princess will say yes! But…I can't stay. I'm actually dead, in case you've forgotten."

"Yes, of course, how _can_ I forget?" I said with a snort. "But, I don't mind staying up and having some sake…even if you can't drink with me, we could talk…"

"I appreciate the offer, Himura, but I can't. After-life policies, dead-guy rules…you understand."

Actually I don't, but shees…who wants to argue with the After-life anyway? "Of course. Give my regards to Kieko-dono. Tell her she has borne a wonderful daughter and has given an idiot like me something to live for."

"Will do."

"Say hi to Death for me as well. He and I, we go way back."

"Hey! A dead-guy joke!" Kamiya-sama told me with a grin. "I'm really beginning to like my idiot future-son-in-law."

"Thank you."

"And Death's a she, by the way."

"Oro…"

Kamiya Tetsuro chuckled and he began to fade. "I'll see you around, Himura."

I gave him a respectful bow. I'm glad to have known him, I'm glad that I met him under the best of circumstances. 

"It's been real…" were his final words as he disappeared and left me in the darkened dojo.

Real. Yes…definitely real. 

I stared across the dinner table at Kaoru who seemed to have found something interesting in the distant hillside. 

We have been in _Taicho _for almost an hour and a half, and we were quite through with dinner. The cozy ambience had given much opportunity for us to have intimate conversation and the occasional comfortable silence. In spite of the slight murmur of the other guests, we can certainly pretend we were the only two people there. 

Our open-air table situated along the railed porch of the restaurant afforded us a gorgeous view of the city below. Faint lights made visible by the night framed by the well-maintained foliage surrounding the establishment, the gleam of the moon shedding a pale glow…the soothing string music being played from somewhere in the restaurant only made it more perfect. 

But Kaoru was the main attraction for me. I do believe she has outdone herself this time. I had always thought she looked good in light blues and purples and yellows and pinks, basically pastel shades that brought out the color of her eyes and hair, but tonight, she had opted for richer shades. She had gone with a very deep red, the fabric festooned in just the right places with embroidered sprigs, not merely just the flowers, of Sakura with very pale-yellow thread. Her obi was a dark plum color, patterned with a lighter tinge of violet daisies. I never realized she could be so ethereal in such sophisticated hues. Her raven hair was held back by a scarf the same cast as her kimono, which only accented her beautiful face. 

I can stand to gaze at her the whole night, but that would be selfish of me. We're here for a reason.

"Kaoru," I said to call her attention. 

She looked at me, pulled out of her reverie. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?" I asked. I may have read her mind before, but I am not so arrogant as to believe that I always know what she's thinking thereon. 

She smiled. "I was thinking…of my parents, particularly daddy."

How terribly appropriate.

"What about Kamiya-sama?" I prodded. This will prove to be interesting.

A blush crept up her cheeks. "For a while, especially when I thought you didn't love me, I resented the fact that he raised me the way he did, like a boy."

I chuckled. It's probably one of the few things Kamiya-sama did right. 

"Seriously," she continued. "He called me little princess, but I was in no way raised like one. He taught me Kamiya Kasshin, never objected when my anger led me to use a wooden sword, told boys off when they teased me…"

I chuckled again. How ironic that the things she finds ill fitting to a princess are the very things that endears me to her the most. 

"If mother had been around, I would know how to cook edible food, make flower arrangements…you know, act like a lady," she went on.

Well, I'm sure Keiko-dono would have more sense than to think that is all there is to a true lady. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the other women, dearest. To be the perfect lady and a kick-ass swords-woman at the same time…mercy me, you'd have the best of the enlightened men falling prostrate at your feet! As for myself…this unworthy one would be more floored than he already is that he would never be able to get up. 

"But you love me the way I am, don't you Kenshin?" She asked with an affectionate tilt of her head.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, my love," I replied, pinching her chin gently.

"And even if by some disaster you didn't…" A tender look crossed her face. "Daddy raised me the best way he knew how, and that's all that should matter."

What a wonderful woman she is. 

"I wonder…" She mused out loud. "What he would think of me now if he were alive."

I looked intently into her eyes as I replied to her introspection. "He would be very proud of you, especially because you are a Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu adjutant master, because you insist on being independent and because you never let anyone bully you into giving up your principles." I hope she sees the truth in my words. 

I think she did, because she smiled and twined her fingers through mine delicately. "Kenshin, have I told you I love you?"

"Yes, many times, in fact," I replied with a smug grin. 

She laughed and dug her nails into my hand to punish my impishness. "Well, I'm telling you again. I love you."

It's time. 

I reached into my gi and pulled out a box. Flipping it open, I placed it on the table for her to see what was in it. "Love me enough to marry me, Kaoru?"

She blinked. Funny how she's still surprised. She should have seen this coming, then again, if she did, there was no way she could have known I would propose with _this ring._

"K-Kenshin…" she gasped, taking the box in both her hands to stare at the ring. "This is…"

I smiled gently. "The ring your father gave to your mother when he proposed to her."

Tears began to spill from her eyes. "Oh Kenshin…oh…you don't know what this means to me…"

"Perhaps I do," I said, reaching out for her hand again.

She took it and looked from the ring to me in somewhat of a daze. "How did you…oh! Maybe it doesn't matter right now."

I squeezed her hand. "Kaoru…"

"Yes, Kenshin, I love you enough to marry you," she said, smiling through her tears. "Goodness! That's a major understatement! I'll marry you because I am utterly and deliriously in love with you."

I believe this is the happiest day of my life to date. 

I slipped the band around her ring finger and the blue sapphire solitaire embedded into the white gold sparkled against the lamplight. The distinct smelted Sakura patterns on the band itself gave it the character it so deserved: The ring that made it possible for two men to be honored by the women they love through the acceptance of the offer of marriage. A perfect circle…like the band on Kaoru's finger.

I want to take Kaoru in my arms and give her the most passionate kiss I could impart, but that might scandalize the other patrons.

Darn it, suddenly this place seems so crowded!

Dumping perhaps more than enough yen to pay for our fabulously expensive meal, I got up and pulled Kaoru to her feet.

"Kenshin…!" She gasped, allowing me to lead her hastily out of the restaurant.

I did not bother to give her an explanation. With a whistle, I summoned the coach I commissioned for our night out and immediately told the driver, "Kamiya dojo."

I practically hoisted Kaoru into the carriage and the moment we were secured inside, I expressed my feelings to her with the union of our lips without reservation.

After a considerably long period of making out, Kaoru and I pulled apart to breathe.

"Oh my…" Kaoru said breathlessly. "Kenshin, with kisses like that, how do you expect to wait until the wedding night…?"

Oh, I think I have a pretty strong motivation, or should I say _motivator_, to behave, but damn! Doesn't mean I consider that a good thing! 

"This unworthy one will wait," I managed to tell her through a choked gasp as I held her. I swear, Battousai is either ready to kill me or laugh me into oblivion. "But it will be…" I bit my tongue before I could say "hard" and used a more neutral term. "…difficult."

Kaoru grinned and traced a finger on my scarred cheek. "Well…what if _I_ don't want to wait."

Oro…indeed…who do I do? 

Shit. Here I go again. It's _WHAT_, all right? What do I…oh never mind!

"Kaoru," I groaned. "Don't make this hard."

She giggled. 

Oro! The little minx!

"Maa…stop teasing," I told her. It was more of a plea: Kaoru please, for the love of God, refrain from reducing me to a puddle.

She stopped giggling and gave a contented sigh, settling her head against my chest. "Kenshin, your trip to Omiya…and your meeting with Akira Banshio…was it all for this ring?" She asked, holding her hand up a bit to look at the symbol of our engagement. 

"Yes," I replied, running my hand idly against her back. 

"Dare I ask you how they are related?"

I gave it a thought and answered. "I am not at liberty to say."

"I thought so," she muttered. "Then can you at least tell me how you thought of finding this ring? I've been looking for it ever since I can remember, but I've never even breathed a word about it."

I imagine my reply will only be more confusing to her. "I didn't know about the ring and I didn't know how to find it. But don't ask me how I did."

"Mou! Kenshin, I'll get you for all this one of these days!" She vowed.

Chuckling, I brushed my forefinger against her nose. "I have no doubt of it, my love."

She rolled her eyes and then fell to looking at the ring again. "Kenshin, do you know what my father called this ring?"

"He has a name for it, does he?" I asked. This is interesting.

"Yes. Daddy liked doing that. Giving things names. He called his favorite bokken Junior, and he called the dojo Monkey Hall."

Thus the numerous references to my own monkey-hood. "What does he call this ring?"

"_Dyouse no kokoro_," she replied with a tender smile.

Ah, _Heart of the Woman, _another thing Kamiya Tetsuro did right.

Epilogue: Everyone and Everything Needs Closure

Kaoru knelt solemnly before her father's grave, her eyes closed in silent prayer. The sun's rays bounced off the hair on her head, but her raven locks were unrelenting to the light. 

I remembered the time I had to be in this exact same place in the graveyard, but in secret because Kaoru had been sneaking off to her father's grave at night. It had been a turning point of my feelings for her. It was the night _she_ made me realize that she can love unworthy little me in the most profound way. Now that I think about it, I believe Kamiya Tetsuro had been listening that night to her entreaties of rising out the grave and beating the crap out of me. 

He did, in a way. What with everything he made me go through to get the ring…Kamiya-sama, when I die, I want to be like you.

Oh, that just cracks me up!

Kaoru and I have been married for two weeks. After we got engaged…let's just say it was close to impossible not to, er…throw my Hiten Mitsurugi willpower to the wind. Unless I wanted Kamiya-sama to come back and haunt the hell out of me, the marriage had to be undertaken real fast. 

Kaoru's demands. Not necessarily mine. Of course, I never even dreamed of defying her, or I'd really be an idiot. 

So, on the wedding night, well…we broke barriers. That's all anyone has to know. 

We're still breaking barriers, and not a morning has gone by that I don't have a stupid smile on my face. Well, stupider than my usual former-rurouni fare, at least. 

I saw Kaoru open her eyes and rise to her feet. 

I came up beside her and draped an arm over the back of her shoulders. "Everything alright, Kaoru?" I asked, giving her a tender smile.

"Yes," she replied, smiling back. "I think daddy is very happy for me."

"Oh, he is," I said in the most convincing way I can.

She arched an amused eyebrow towards me. "You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"I am."

Kaoru merely chuckled and shook her head.

I crouched down to level my eyes to Kamiya-sama's marker. 

__

Kamiya-sama, you're one hell of a guy. I wouldn't exchange having met you for the world. You have my utter and complete respect, you old fart.

I know exactly what he's going to say to that. _"Yeah, yeah. Up yours, horny-monkey."_

Reaching into my gi, I pulled out a small flask of sake and placed it at the foot of his tombstone. _For you, Kamiya Tetsuro…father…friend. Perhaps we can share a bottle next time._

I stood up and gave Kaoru a nod, indicating that I was done.

"That's mighty respectful of you, love," she said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you."

"Well…I respect him. He raised a fine daughter."

She grinned. "If you weren't so eager last night I'd say you're a scandalous flatterer."

"Oro!" I exclaimed in amusement. "I don't flatter anyway, but I'm glad to see that you're easily convinced."

You can be sure I got a wallop for that. 

"Kenshin," she began as we walked back to the direction of the dojo. "Will you ever tell me the mystery of the engagement ring?"

I chuckled and took her hand to link it on my arm. "Maybe. Eventually. When I know you can laugh at it."

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean 'when I can laugh at it'?"

I grinned. "There are some things you might not like about it at this time, but I'm sure, somehow, sometime, someone will tell me that you're ready."

I can just see Kamiya-sama coming back. _"Hey! Himura! I know my little princess has been asking you about that ring like, forever! I think it's about time you told her the real story." _And eighty year old me would say, _"A-Alright, sir…"_

Or better yet, Kieko-dono would undertake to give me permission. I would certainly like to meet her. Wouldn't it be wonderful if she can tell me, _"Himura, my dear, sweet and wonderful son-in-law…" _Hey! I can embellish, can't I? It's my imagination and I can damn well do anything I want with it! Back to Kieko-dono… _"You may tell Kaoru everything. Do not worry about my husband bothering you about it. I will deal with him myself."_ I'd give anything to see the look on Kamiya-sama's face. Hehe…

Kaoru's frown deepened, but she gave up. For the meantime, of course. There's no way in hell that she isn't going to bring this up again. Kaoru and I have proven to be evenly matched in stubbornness, a trait, I'm afraid, our children will inherit in biblical proportions. 

Children…we'll have many of them. I wonder who will inherit the ring. 

Interesting how things work out, in the most extraordinary way possible. 

Everything for a single moment. We find ourselves doing the most extraordinary things for the simplest pleasures, and yet it is those brief moments of happiness that we cling to the most. 

I have been blessed by wonderful gifts. From Tomoe…from Kamiya-sama…

__

Dyouse no kokoro…heart of the woman…offer, acceptance, binding, full circle. It will keep turning, and though the woman's heart means more than just precious metals and beautiful gems, there is no better way to embody the sentiment and value of one so dear to a man's soul. 

Himura Kaoru, the ring symbolizes your heart. It is I who cherishes it. 

****

THE END

Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaargh! The WAFF is killing me! Don't you just hate me? 

Anyway, life has been good to sessha, so I figured, what the hey? An overdose of WAFF might make this world a better place, ne?

This is goodbye to this fic. I'll be back though, but maybe not for a while. The sequels for my other fics will have to wait. Especially with "Pig Boy". The mayhem on that one is still bubbling in my brain. Also, I might go with the serious stuff next. Angst-ridden romance maybe. Balance is essential. Or if I can't write it, I'll just read it!

Jeez! This A.N. is almost POINTLESS! 

Except for this part: Thanks again for all you wonderful readers out there who cared for this little ficcie *sniff*…I really luv you all. 

Ja! Till the next story!


End file.
